Legends of Terra Book 1 Arc 2: Web of Deceit
by TFAN Override-Dragon Light
Summary: After the events in Metru Nui, the Toa and their human friend Emma have now embarked on a mission to save the remaining Matoran. But as tensions run high and loyalties are tried, new insights into Emma's future are revealed. Soon, it all comes down to whether or not the group can pull themselves together - before the webs of deception tear them apart. Epilogue is up!
1. Chapter 1: Failed Rescue

A/N- Hey everyone! Arc 2 of Book 1 is here. I'm hitting a wall on my other series, so I decided to post this. I made you all wait long enough, so here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle.

* * *

The wind howled, the rain came as if there was no end to it, lightning flashed followed by roars of thunder, and the waves rolled. A lone craft tried to fight its way through the storm and keep itself afloat at the same time, a task easier said than done for it was not built for travel over water. Onboard, a tall brown mechanical-like figure slid into one of the exterior walls, banging his head with a solid thunk. However, before he did he passed a tall, young blonde and blue haired human girl, who was holding on with all her might to the railing in order to keep from being either thrown overboard or about like some of her companions. With a yelp, she slipped, loosing her footing, and hit the ground on her left side due to how slippery the seawater made it, but somehow managed to maintain her hold.

"Remind me again; WHOSE BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO TAKE THIS THING OUT INTO A _FRAGGIN' **STORM**_?!" Emma cried above the crashing of the waves and the siren the Vahki transport made as a useless distress signal.

" _Don't ask me! - Whoa! -_ Ask the fire-spitter!" Matau called back from the cockpit, trying to steer the thing as best as he could. "I told him this thing - _Yikes!_ \- wasn't meant to handle storm-tossed waters, but - _Arg!_ \- did he listen-think? Oh _no_."

"Less talking, more driving up there, Matau!" shouted Vakama, who was clinging to another wall of the transport in a vice-like grip.

Matau grumbled and complied while Emma shot the Toa of Fire a death glare over her shoulder, angrily recalling how she and the other Toa Metru had argued that going out in this storm was not only extremely stupid, it was also very possibly suicidal.

* * *

 _"Are you **INSANE?!** " Emma shouted, voicing the thoughts of the five Toa standing behind her. _

_Vakama stood unmoving, arms crossed as he simply stared down at the shorter being. Though his left eye began to twitch in irritation._

 _Emma continued to rant, absolutely furious. "Do you have_ ** _any_** _idea of how fast this could go south?! There is a reason on Earth why it is recommended that unless you have a fraggin' **TANKER** , you do not ever, EVER, go out into a storm covered ocean! Hell! Not even a tanker could handle certain storms, especially since open ocean - or seas - can have swells at **LEAST** forty feet high! **AT LEAST!** " _

_Emma continued on her tirade, so infuriated with the Fire Toa's stubbornness that she began to pace. The rest of the Metru took a couple steps back in slight fear._

 _"You idiotic MORON! We only have a stupid **Vahki transport** , that may I remind you, is **NOT MEANT FOR SEA FARING TRAVEL**!"_

 _"But the Matoran-!" Vakama tried to cut in._

 _"-Can wait another day! Or did you forget about the fact that they are safely secured in STASIS PODS?! You heard the Makuta's plan - he was not going to touch them while they sit inside the pods! And now that he's been dealt with, we have ABSOLUTELY NO REASON to charge in heads first, unless you want to LOOSE SAID HEAD!"_

 _"Now hang on a-!"_

 _"_ **I'M NOT DONE YET!** _"_

* * *

Even with Emma's 'reasoning', Vakama would not hear otherwise, and not even Onewa's timely suggestion that they send a scout to check out the situation in the city could persuade him. Thus, they went on their way back to Metru Nui to retrieve the rest of the Matoran that were left behind, and were now trapped inside of the very storm that she and the other Toa had been trying to avoid.

 _Stupid Vakama…_ she growled, tightening her grip as she began to pull herself back up. _Grrr… when I get my hands on him…_

Hearing some groaning, Emma turned her attention to Nokama standing at the bow of the transport. All of this time, the Toa of Water was trying to use her powers to calm the waters a bit, but it was apparent that it was not as easy as it sounded.

Finally, she gave up, saying "The storm is too powerful! I can't control it!"

Vakama snarled, before he began to urge everyone to get inside the cargo hold for safety. "Quickly everyone!"

Emma did her best to follow Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju, but the rocking of the transport made it difficult. Her shoe suddenly slid in a large puddle, and then went out from under her. She lost her balance, slid across the deck, and went over the railing with a scream. She suddenly stopped in mid-air and felt a strong grip on her wrist. Looking up, she saw it was Nuju, and he hauled her back onboard.

Feeling thankful for having the insights to leave her backpack with her phone and that back on the island, and saying a quick, "Thanks!" to the Toa of Ice, the thirteen year old rushed toward the hold, but not before noticing the biggest tidal wave yet; it had to be at least fifty feet high!

The transport rode the wave for a few heart stopping minutes, before it finally began to tilt and capsize. Emma didn't know how she managed to grab a breath of air prior to slamming into the water, but somehow, she did. Now, she had to fight her way back up to the surface _before_ she had a panic attack and drowned.

Emma swam as hard as she could, but the waves tossed her around under the water like a piece of driftwood. Just when she was certain her burning lungs were going to burst, she broke the surface, gasping and coughing and spitting out seawater. As Emma fought to keep her head above water, she called out to her friends. A hand appeared a little ways ahead of her and, fighting the raging waves, she swam toward it. She just managed to grab it when a wave sent her back under and into blackness.

* * *

When Onewa awoke, he wasn't sure if he had; it was dark all around.

" _Ow…_ "

He felt something try to move underneath him and thought he felt a familiar squishy hump of soaked clothe. "Hey, kid, you awake?" he asked.

"O-Onewa? Wher' are you?" Emma's raspy voice came from the lump.

"Right on top of you." He deadpanned.

Emma grunted, shifting slightly so she could look up in the general direction of his voice. "Wher' are we?"

"My guess is buried under what's left of the _Lhikan II_." The Toa answered with a grunt, "Now take it easy, I'm going to get us out of here."

With that, the Toa of Stone wrapped his arm around her waist and, with a powerful shove, he and Emma burst out of the debris.

"You okay kid?" he asked, and she nodded with a pained groan. "Well, _that_ stunk." He grunted.

Hearing coughing behind them, Emma and Onewa turned and yelped at a figure shrouded in dust.

As the dust cleared, it was revealed to be none other than Nuju. "It would appear there was an error in our transport." Announced the Toa of Ice with venom. " _Pilot_ error."

"Hey!" Matau, who was trapped under some debris, protested, "I was only order-taking! _Vakama_ was the one order-giving."

"No need to be critical, Matau." said Nokama as she walked to shore, shanking some remaining water from her frame. "Regardless of how gracefully, we made it here."

"Whatever." the Air Toa grumbled. "Uh, hey, could, uh, somebody dig me up?" In a few powerful strokes, Whenua's drills cleared away the wreckage. "There ya go."

"Thanks." said Matau as he brushed himself off.

"It's what I do." replied the Toa of Earth.

"Are we gonna stand around all night?" asked an approaching Vakama, who looked as though nothing had happened. "Or, are we going to rescue the Matoran?"

"Ever wonder why he needs us?" Emma muttered to no one in particular. She couldn't help but recollect on the past week; ever since they started heading back to the island city, Vakama's behavior seemed to have changed. His newfound confidence now bordered on arrogance, and it worried her sometimes. It made her wonder what he was now capable of, especially where she and the others were concerned.

 _I liked him better when he was shy and uncertain_. Emma grumbled to herself, feeling more and more resent towards the fiery being. _At this rate he'll be as bad as Tahu!_

The group quickly gathered their bearings, and began to walk among what was left of what was once a glorious city. Those chutes that weren't destroyed completely were broken and nonfunctional, with strange green webs and an eerie green mist everywhere, giving the place an spooky and poisonous feeling.

"What's with all the webs?" asked Matau with a shudder. "Not exactly encouraging my Toa-hero spirit."

A roar up ahead stopped them in their tracks. Soon it was followed by the sounds of other animals; it was quickly apparent that the entire city was overrun by Rahi of all shapes and sizes.

"Well, there goes the old neighborhood." Came Matau's sarcastic comment.

"It's just as I feared," answered Whenua, "the Archive must've been breached."

"Uh, Whenua, what _exactly_ did you have in there?" asked Emma with fear tinged in her voice.

" _Everything_." replied the Toa of Earth. "Most of it dangerous."

"Rahi?" guessed Vakama.

"The Onu-Metru Archive houses a specimen of every Rahi beast ever discovered." Whenua supplied. "At least, it _used_ to."

"A-And the webs?" Emma asked, pressing close to Nuju. _Please not be spiders! Please not be spiders!_

"Visorak." Whenua answered, smashing Emma's silent prayer. "Nasty creatures."

"Comin' from you, that's not good." Onewa deadpanned.

"But, what does it change?" asked the Toa of Water.

"Nothing!" Vakama replied quickly. "We go to the Coliseum, we rescue the Matoran, we leave."

"Or get pulverized." noted Whenua.

"It is a possibility." Nuju agreed, wrapping his arm around Emma as the girl let out an involuntary whimper.

"We faced the Makuta and won," said the Fire Toa with bravado, "I really doubt a few crusty relics are going to give us much trouble. Agreed?"

The others either voiced or nodded their agreement nervously when asked, and Vakama beckoned them to follow him, only to be hit by something and he stopped moving. Before anyone could make any sense of what was happening, one by one, they were all paralyzed, unable to move. Then, like dominoes, one lost his balance and fell onto another, until they all ended up in a pile on top of each other.

Emma landed atop of Nuju, "Did I hurt you?" The Toa of Ice managed to shake his head, though his arms were still wrapped around her small form, meaning that she was stuck there.

"Everyone… okay…?" Vakama asked, his voice sounding a little crushed considering he was near the bottom.

"Yeah, we're right behind you fearless leader, _literally_." Came Matau's venom filled answer.

"Bickering won't get us out of this, Matau." Nokama chided.

"No," the Air Toa agreed, "but think-talkin' before charging straight into a **_TRAP_** might have."

"If you have something to say, Matau, say it." growled Vakama, but Matau refused. "Forget it!"

Emma was about to tell them to knock it off when she heard some scuttling nearby.

"What's that?" Onewa took the question out of her mouth.

There was silence until Nuju announced, "We'll soon find out."

Twin red glowing eyes pierced through the mist before a chorus of screeches sounded. Then, the mist parted to reveal arachnid-like creatures with huge mandibles.

"Let me guess: Visorak?" Matau asked Whenua with a shudder.

"Yeah," answered the Earth Toa, "or in their tongue, 'the stealers of life'."

"Do they even have tongues?" asked Onewa in a futile effort to lighten the mood of their predicament. "All I see are teeth."

The Visorak screeched at their catch, revealing their saw-like fangs, and their eyes were gleaming with delight.

"Vakama, what do we do?" Nokama asked, but the Toa of Fire remained silent, not sure of what they could do.

When one of the Visorak approached her, Emma's shaking increased. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't even move a finger. "Whenua, you never mentioned that the Visorak were giant spiders," she said through clenched teeth, arctic blue eyes darting around in fear.

"You never asked," said the Toa of Earth, "and what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because, I really, _really_ hate spiders." the girl hissed shakily as the metallic spider picked Nuju up in its mandibles, and thus her, and carried them away.

* * *

Soon, the Toa Metru and their human friend were taken to the Coliseum, where, while they were still under the effect of whatever paralyzed them, they were wrapped in cocoons and left to hang in the air, far above the ground. The cocoons had barbs inside that jabbed at them as they struggled, which turned out to be a big mistake. Nuju figured out quickly that the barbs secreted some kind of venom that was injected into them as they fought to free themselves, and they could feel it start to course through them.

Emma hissed as she felt a barb nick her right calf, and began to shiver from where she was trapped within the confines of Nuju's arms. Because the Toa of Ice had been paralyzed with his arms wrapped protectively around her, they had been wrapped in a cocoon together. Emma pushed her face into Nuju's chest, scared beyond silly.

Her fear of spiders and heights was starting to drive her crazy. Considering the fact that there were Visorak nearby and that they were suspended hundreds of feet in the air…

…this was definitely _not_ her day.

Emma winced as she felt another barb scrape against her arm, tearing into her jacket sleeve. She could hear the other Toa arguing in the background, with Nokama defending Vakama, but the panic induced roaring in her ears prevented her from fully hearing. Then, just as she managed to hear said Toa finished his apology speech, the cocoons glowed a sickening green, and the transformation began.

Emma yelped as Nuju changed right in front of her, the sickly green glow filling her vision. She felt his arms shift around her, along with several sickening cracks as his body was warped.

Pain began to flair through her veins - a hot, burning sensation that made her feel as though she was being burned alive. "Nuju!" Emma cried out in distress.

"Emma!" The mutated Toa managed to get out between his pained cries, which slowly began to turn into animalistic howls. "Stay close!"

After what felt like an eternity passed, the cocoon suddenly bursted open, sending them tumbling through the air. Nuju still had his arms, now akin to front legs, wrapped around her. Emma pushed her face into his chest, the burning in her veins beginning to ebb as the cool air rushed around them. Unfortunately, that only seemed to remind her of the fact that they were in _free fall_.

Just as she began to believe that this was the end, Nuju jerked suddenly upwards. She tightened her grip with a small yip, and felt Nuju's grip do the same. As the air flow around the two changed, she remembered. _Right, the Rahaga…_

Feeling a strange, pain-freeing tiredness overcome her, Emma involuntarily drifted off, subconsciously knowing that Nuju would not drop her. The last thing she felt was a soothing wave flow through her, offering freedom from the burning, then nothing.

Nuju lowered his reshaped head down, automatically sniffing her to check on the human's condition.

"How is the little one?" An aged voice asked.

Nuju's now wedge shaped head jerked up at the voice, a gust of air leaving his nose in a startled snort. The icy Toa knew that he and Emma were being carried by a creature who resembled what Emma had once called a 'firefly'. He was unsure, however, of the new creature's intentions. But seeing as the being and it's friends had saved them, he would give the 'firefly' the benefit of the doubt.

Again glancing down at the limp girl snuggled in his now front legs, Nuju sighed in relief as he realized Emma was only asleep, the events prior most likely having drained her. "She's fine, just tired."

The being carrying them smiled in relief. "Excellent."

Nuju unconsciously pulled Emma's body closer to him protectively, and he watched as the other creatures carried himself and his teammates to - hopefully - safety.

* * *

Roodaka gazed at the little red stone she held in her hand, carved out from its far larger counterpart that stood in the middle of the room.

"Rest, my Makuta. Sleep, and know that as you do, I draw close to awakening you," she purred as she placed it into the middle of her chest. Privately, she admitted to herself that it was rather a shame that she couldn't 'study' the Toa's pet - a pure organic, Makuta told her - more. She wanted to keep her alive in a cocoon, trapped in wakeless sleep for eternity, as a trophy of conquest. But, sadly, the Visorak had been unable to pull her from the Toa of Ice's arms, thus sealing her fate. It was no bother, as she could at least study the body.

Though, that didn't stop the questions that formed in her head: Where did her species reside? What sort of effect, or effects, would the Hordika venom have on her? Would there be any changes? Would she be affected at all? She had heard her scream in pain.

She pushed the curiosity out of her mind and went back to her 'reporting' to the stone, as if in belief that through it Makuta could hear her inside his protodermis prison on the Great Barrier.

* * *

When Matau awoke he found himself alone and near a fountain, a clue that he was in Ga-Metru. He called to the others, but no response came.

"Darn Vakama…" he muttered to himself. "Why'd we ever listen to him?"

Suddenly, the Toa of Air tripped over something, and fell with a pained grunt. Pushing himself up, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the water of the fountain. What he saw made him gasp; an ugly monster looked back at him.

Unable to believe what he was seeing, he splashed the water, hoping there was some kind of mistake. However, the monstrous image was still there - along with five others; quadruped monsters with wedged shaped heads, striped metal and flesh hides, long reptilian tails, and a sail trailing down from between their eyes to their tails that split at the hunch on their back. Matau lashed out immediately in a panic, new tail spazzing and sail raising, warning them to stay back, until one of them, the blue one, spoke in an all-too-familiar voice.

"Nokama?" He wondered, sail flattening in shock.

"Matau, it's alright." Assured the Toa of Water, her own sail lowering from it's startled position.

"Alright!?" exclaimed Matau, his sail raising again and the stripes on his hide flushing an orange shade against his green hide. "You call _this '_ alright'?"

"We're all here." Emma said as she limped slightly around from behind Nuju, using her spear to help her walk, and placed her hand on his shoulder, "We'll find a way. Together."

"Cause that's what friends do." Whenua added, padding up to them, and nearly tripping over his new front legs.

Matau just looked down at the ground, tail twitching slightly as the stripes faded. He then angrily turned to Vakama, who had stayed silent this whole time. "I don't hear you saying that, smelt-head. What's the matter? Too busy cooking up another master plan?"

"I'm through making plans!" the Fire Toa snarled, his own sail raising and stripes flushing a deep red against his red-orange hide.

"Well, that's the first happy-good thing I've heard since I've been _hideous_!" Matau retorted, stripes flushing again.

Nuju, having enough of this bickering, snarled as he shoved himself between the two. "Regardless of how we look, it might better if we use our energy to find out why we've become…" he growled "whatever it is we are."

"Yes," Nokama agreed, clenching a paw, "the sooner we do that, the sooner we can rescue the Matoran."

"And, how are we going to do that when we're the ones who need quick-saving?" asked Matau, and - as if summoned - a voice presented itself.

"If you are wise, if you wish to be your old selves again, you will listen." The Toa and Emma looked up at one of the statues to find a small red figure that one would describe as a Turagafied Rahkshi. At first, the Toa thought, because of the Rahkshi resemblance, that this creature might be an enemy, then they figured if it was giving them reasonable advice, perhaps it could be an ally.

* * *

A/N- Just for safety's sake, so to speak, I've decided to take the precaution of rating this story "T" for the violence in future chapters. This is going to be one of the first darker arcs in the series, so the "T" rating should be rather accurate.

As for the Toa's new forms, I took inspiration from Omicron The IceQueen stories with Hordika. She is an amazing author, so I highly suggest reading her stories.

Please read and review!

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2: The Change

A/N- hey guys! I know "Long time no post!" isn't going to cut it. I'm going to admit it now, especially to those of you who have read previous AN's… I lied. I'm telling you the truth now; I'm 19, I just started Uni (I took a year off), and I moved from the States to Canada 3 years ago. I lied in previous AN's to protect my identity (I blame bullying and being spooked of being stalked). I do have a younger sister and older brother (both who drive me crazy), and parents. And any mention of my "cousin" was actually about me (sorta). So, from now on, the truth.

I'm posting from a relatives, so the wifi's a little off (a lot).

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle.

* * *

Emma sat silently on a rock as she watched the mutated Toa waddle about. Not used to their new forms, they had a little trouble staying balanced. Sighing, she turned the once wooden staff over in her hands. She had lost her previous spear when she and the Toa had been captured, so she had been forced to make a new one. Thankfully, it hadn't been very hard, as she had had weeks of practice when she and the Toa had explored the land found at the end of the tunnel.

Hearing a sharp squawk of surprise, Emma's head snapped up, and she had to stifle a laugh as she witnessed poor Nuju loose his balance, trip over his front paws… and face plant into the fountain.

She heard Whenua, Onewa and Matau all crack up behind her, with the latter laughing so hard that his new tail lashed uncontrollably, whacking the stony Hordika in back. Onewa immediately lashed out, pouncing on his green and orange brother. That sent the two rolling across the courtyard floor, and Whenua had to leap to the side in order to avoid being hit.

Turning her head away from the fight by the fountain, and by Nokama helping a soaked Nuju out of the water, Emma watched a sorta familiar red figure sulk off to the side. Vakama was sitting behind a half-crumbled wall, head lowered and eyes slitted. The girl could barely make out his dim red-orange eyes, but even from this distance she could see his eyes gleaming with thoughts.

Her eyes saddened at the sight. _Oh Vakama…_

* * *

 ** _Sometime later…_**

It was after dark, the mutated Toa and Emma gathered near the fountain, all talking at once about one thing or another.

"Brothers, we must be patient," Nokama said, bringing them to silence as she saw the red figure from earlier come near.

"Keetongu." it said mysteriously.

"The Key to Nongu?" asked Onewa, confused. Emma face palmed, resisting the urge to bap the brown Toa over the head.

"Keetongu," the stranger chuckled, "is a most honorable creature, and skilled in the ways of venoms. Not to mention our only hope to stand against the Visorak horde. If you are to be the Toa you once were, it is Keetongu you must seek."

"But, what are we now?" asked Nokama as she gazed at her mutated arm, and the weapon folded neatly against it.

"Hordika venom courses within you." the stranger replied. "If it is not neutralized it will take root, and Hordika you will be… _forever_."

"Like you?" inquired Nuju, a bit nervous as his tail inadvertently wrapped around Emma. The girl patted her friend's wedged shaped head in comfort, being mindful of the 'horn' near his nose.

"I am a Rahaga. Norik is my name." The being, Norik, corrected, and introduced his fellow Rahaga, "And this is; Gaaki," the blue Rahaga gently landed, "Bomonga," the black Rahaga, "Kualus," the white Rahaga, "Pouks," the brown Rahaga, "and Iruini." He chuckled as the green Rahaga landed in a rather ridiculous and undignified fashion.

Emma laughed softly as Iruini landed, finding it hard to not snicker as the Rahaga made an embarrassed sound.

"Rahaga, can you take us to this Keetongu?" asked Nokama. Iruini burst out laughing, but stopped when Norik gave him a sharp look. " _Iruini!_ " The green Rahaga shrugged helplessly.

"I don't understand." said the former Water Toa.

"What Iruini so inappropriately suggests is that this will be… _difficult_." Norik explained, turning his gaze back to the mutated Toa. "We Rahaga have come to Metru Nui in search of Keetongu ourselves, and there are those that… well, doubt his existence entirely."

"And what about you?" asked Emma curiously.

"I believe." Norik responded with sincerity in his eyes.

"Then, so must we." Answered Nokama.

"Whoa-hoa there sister!" Exclaimed Matau. "Shouldn't we think-talk about this?! You know, group like?" Turning, he asked, "What do you say, mask-melter?" he glared at Vakama with his sail raised. Said Toa was experimenting with the new tool that was attached to his right front leg.

"I say we came to Metru Nui to rescue the Matoran, not go on a safari." the Fire Hordika answered, tail twitching slightly.

"And, you have a way to do this?" Norik bounded over to him. "Perhaps using your new Hordika powers…" and he blew out the small flame that Vakama managed to conjure, "powers you have not yet learned to use."

With a frustrated growl, Vakama slammed the rip in the pipe shut and stalked off. Norik offered to go talk to him and followed.

And Emma, concerned for her friend, took off after them.

* * *

They walked for a long distance, as Norik had grabbed Emma when the girl had attempted to reach Vakama. The Rahaga of Fire shook his head, before motioning the girl to stay next to him, giving the fire Hordika some space.

As they trailed along behind him, Emma asked softly, "Do you think that he'll be okay?"

Norik sighed, slowing a bit as he said "That is, sadly, up to Vakama. We can only pray that he does not fall to the beast within."

A shiver went down her spine at those final words. As she opened her mouth to ask about what he meant, the roar of a rahi came from ahead, followed by a deeper, and much more animalistic roar.

The two raced forwards, only to see an ash-bear fleeing from a Rhotuka spinner wielding Vakama. As the rahi ran off, Norik approached the very surprised Hordika. "What was _that_?" Vakama asked breathlessly.

The red Hordika then jumped at the Rahaga's voice, turning to see who had come up behind him. "It meant you no harm." Norik said, holding out his staff to stop Emma's approach.

Vakama snorted. "I beg to differ."

"It was just frightened." Norik retorted, coming up next to the former Toa. He explained about the ash-bear's nature of not wanting to be close to others, even saying "There's a bit of them in you!" He chuckled.

"Careful with that!" Norik exclaimed, reaching up behind Vakama to touch the still unfolded Spinner. "It's a most powerful tool." The spinner folded back down under the Rahaga's touch.

Vakama turned his back away from Norik, saying "I'll be sure to learn how to make good use of it, _wise one_." With that, he turned to prowl away.

Of course, Norik was not about to let him go so easily. "And what about your friends?" He asked pointedly, pointing his staff at the girl standing hopefully behind them.

That hope was dashed however, when Vakama turned and spat " _Former_ friends." He scoffed, sail lowering, "They think being a leader is so easy, they can try it themselves." With that, he turned away.

Norik sighed. "True," he murmured, hobbling to catch up, "but they won't succeed without you. Nor you without them." The Rahaga pointed out.

Vakama stopped, turning to face the Rahaga. "And how do you know that?" He asked.

Norik stopped beside him, pointedly saying, "I don't! But the Great Spirit _does_." With that he hobbled forwards. "Unity. Duty. Destiny!" He turned back to the Hordika. "It starts with _Unity_!" The Rahaga's red and gold eyes bore into Vakama's red and orange. "If you Toa are to rescue the Matoran, then you must do so together! This is something you can't change."

Vakama remained silent for a few moments, before pointedly putting his face in Norik's. " _Watch me_." He snarled, bearing what looked like a pair of fangs that had unfolded from the roof of his mouth, before turning and bounding away as fast as possible.

Norik sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. Turning, he made his way over to Emma, who had followed behind, silently listening to the conversation.

"Come." He murmured, gently grabbing Emma's wrist and pulling her back towards where the others were. "Vakama needs time to think, so let us leave him to do so."

Emma nodded mutely, allowing the elder being to pull her away. Vakama's words of _" **Former** friends._" kept echoing inside of her head, and each time they cut a little deeper into her heart. _Oh Vakama… why…?_

* * *

When they got back, the remaining 'Toa Hordika' and Rahaga looked up, and immediately took notice of Vakama's absence.

"Oh, Norik, Emma," Nokama sighed, a tad disappointed that it was not her brother, "it is good to see you two."

"Vakama has a lot on his mind," Norik said, answering the unvoiced question. "We must give him time to find his destiny."

"Yeah, but what if finds a really bad one?" Onewa asked with a tone that Emma immediately disliked.

The girl, already in a negative mood, walked over and proceeded to kick him in the side, snarling at him. The brown Hordika jumped back in surprise, sail raising in alarm before his mind registered what had occurred. He immediately snarled back at Emma, only to get bopped on the head by the blunt end of her spear.

Quickly sensing the tension, Norik said, "Now then, we should begin our search for Keetongu at once."

"Right, Keetongu!" Matau hopped forwards, grinning as he said, "Gettin' turned back into our _old_ handsome selves! Let's get on that!"

"But, where to start?" asked Nuju as he used his tail to pull the human away from an angered Hordika of Stone.

"Somewhere you all know well." Norik chuckled, and he led the way.

* * *

The red eyes of a Visorak spotted the departing group and recognized them as the ones Roodaka wanted. It vibrated a strand of the web it stood on, sending a signal for its brethren to come. Within moments, reinforcements arrived, and an ambush was planned.

* * *

As they walked, Emma suddenly froze and stiffened. A tingling sensation rippled through her neck and inexplicably made the hairs on her body stand on end. The word 'Danger!' screamed in her head, and she automatically knew that something was _wrong_. Pouks noticed and was about to speak when she motioned for him to remain silent. After a few tense moments, he tried again and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Do you feel it?" asked the girl. The Rahaga shook his head, and Emma answered, "Something's here. Something… _dangerous_."

Suddenly, quicker than the eye could follow, Emma grabbed Pouks with a yell of "Get down!" and leaped to the side, just barely avoiding a Rhotuka spinner.

The squad of Visorak showed themselves and surrounded the group. The Toa Hordika and Emma in turn formed a defensive circle around the Rahaga.

One Visorak screeched at Emma and the girl answered back with a glare and a snarl. The spider didn't even flinch, and it pounced. To the Visorak's surprise, Emma knocked it back down to the ground baseball style with her spear.

By now, Emma and the Toa were engaged in battle with every member of the small squad. However, during the fight, the Toa quickly learned that their elemental and mask powers weren't responding to their commands. Thankfully, the Rahaga instructed them on how to use their new Rhotuka spinners.

Although, being left without such a device, Emma was left to use nothing but her hands and the spear. One of the robot spiders charged, knocking her spear from her grip and sending it clattering across the floor.

Undeterred, the girl held her hands out boxer style, making a 'come and get me' motion. The spider charged, only to be stopped by Emma grabbing hold of its mandibles. With adrenaline coursing through her, girl and spider struggled on even ground. The Visorak, certain of its victory, screeched as its eyes gleamed with evil anticipation. However, in one swift movement, Emma twisted the spider's head. There was a loud crack, the Visorak screeched in pain, and it fell to the ground twitching.

A second Visorak sprang at her, and Emma dove to the side. A hiss escaped her as her unprotected knees and palms scrapped against the ground. Her right hand came into contact with a wooden object, and she tightened her grip on it. The Visorak screeched, leaping into the air and diving towards her with venom mixed saliva flying from its jaws. Emma spun at the sound, and immediately trusted her hands forward.

The sound of screeching metal drew the attention of the Hordika and Rahaga, and there were several cries of horror when they saw the Visorak on top of their friend. The spider moved upwards, venom and saliva dripping from its jaws…

…and fell limp beside the girl with a broken spear sticking out of its bloodied chest.

Emma coughed, a strained wheeze escaping from her lips as she let out an "Ew…", before pulling herself upwards, wiping the spilled fluids off of her. Spotting her weapon, Emma ripped the broken half of it out of the dead spider, and she turned her attention to the remaining few. The Visorak chittered nervously amongst each other, not liking these new odds. Seeing how easily the pure organic had taken out two of them with her bare hands…

The lead spider screeched loudly, before skittering away as fast as it could go, the rest following suit.

Emma stared after them for a few moments, before turning to the others. A blonde brow was raised as she took notice of their slack jawed expressions. "What?"

"You took out a Visorak, _without_ powers?" Onewa said in surprise.

"Not even our Hordika-powers could do it," Matau added, shocked, "how were you able too?"

"I don't know." Emma admitted, beginning to pant as the adrenaline wore off. "I just, knew what to do, I guess. Like some kind of autopilot." Her knees decided to give out at that moment, and she would have hit the ground if not for a familiar white form catching her.

"Let's get moving," Nuju said as he kept his shoulder under Emma's weakened form, Whenua moving up on her other side, "we don't know if there are more coming."

There were murmurs of agreement, and after Emma regained her balance, the group moved on, leaving the battlefield behind them.

* * *

It was later on that Norik called for a halt, and pointed to what lay before them.

"The Great Temple?" Nuju gasped at the structure silhouetted in the rising sun.

Matau, skeptical, said, "I'm sure it could've helped our old Toa-hero selves, but now?"

"We'll never find a way to change back if you keep talking like that," Onewa snapped with a raised sail.

"You're right, I'm sorry," the Air Hordika mockingly apologized, sail lowering and tail tip twitching. "I don't know what's gotten into me. Oh, that's right - some kind of monster!"

Nokama groaned with a lowered sail as her brother Toa put on a show of growls, slashing movements, thrashing tail and raised sail. " _Oh Matau_."

"If you are quite done, we should go inside!" Norik chided, which brought Matau's fit to a halt.

"Emma, would you not mind getting off my tail?" Nuju asked, annoyed. The girl glanced down to discover that she was, in fact, standing on his tail.

"Sorry!" she apologized, jumping back and allowing Nuju to lash it away "I guess since I'm not used to you having a tail, I wasn't looking for it." Then, a grasshopper-like insect caught Emma's eye and, suddenly, she had the strong urge to chase it. She stopped herself, wondering where this wanting came from, but the urge to go after the little thing was too much to resist. So, she pounced - only to just miss the bug.

Norik noticed the girl's attempts of cat-like pounces and chuckled, "What are you doing, Emma?"

"Pouncing." she replied after a failed second try, and a small snarl slipped from her as she missed a third time, landing on all fours. "Or at least, trying."

"If you like, I could give you some pointers." the Rahaga offered, taking note of her animalistic actions; crouched on all fours, back arched, ears twitched back, lips pulled back and bearing teeth.

Emma froze, turning to look at him from her crouched postion, head tilted curiously. " _You_ know how to _pounce_?"

The Rahaga chuckled. "I know a few things." He gestured for her to come closer, and took note of her beast-like movements; she stayed down on all fours.

Norik eyed Iruini nearby, and a mischievous idea entered his head. "Iruini brother, would you not mind turning around so that your back is facing Emma and I?" The green Rahaga complied with a nod and went about his business while Norik whispered, "Stay low to the ground." to Emma, gently guiding her posture.

"Stay low to the ground. Check." she confirmed, a predatory gleam entering her eyes. At that moment Iruini happened to glance behind him.

"What is going on?" He asked curiously.

"A pouncing lesson." Norik answered simply.

"Oh, good, pouncing." said Iruini, then, eyes going wide, he realized with a jump what was going on behind him. " _Pouncing!_ Norik, you can't be serious!" He exclaimed, the rotors on his back spreading in alarm.

Norik, however, proved he was serious by gesturing Iruini to turn back around with a finger. Once he was, though not without protest, Norik whispered to Emma, "Try not to make a sound."

The girl nodded, a grin on her face and a gleam in her slightly slitted greenish eyes as she began to slink away in a very beast-like manner.

"What are you telling her, Norik?" Iruini asked turning, only to discover that teacher and student had disappeared amongst the rocks, as if they had never been there. "Norik? Emma?" the Rahaga asked nervously, rotors twitching.

Suddenly, without warning, a shape sprang and pinned him to the ground, and Iruini let out a scream of pure terror. Norik, to say the least, could be heard laughing his head off, as Emma leaped off of the now spooked Rahaga', and she trotted back to him with a spring in her step and a spark in her now normal arctic eyes. "That's very good, for a first try." he praised with a snigger. Emma beamed, standing back on two legs and skipping towards the rest of the Rahaga and Hordika. As the three went to join the others, Iruini mumbled under his breath that he was going to get Norik back for that.

* * *

"Come along!" Norik said as he hobbled towards the entrance to the Great Temple, the other Rahaga already flying ahead. "Our best chance to find Keetongu lies within the temple."

When he heard no response from behind, Norik turned to the remaining five Hordika and their human friend, them having not moved. "Is something wrong?"

The former Toa kept their heads down, sails and tails drooping before Nokama said "It might be best if we wait here." The Hordika of Water looked down sadly, "The Great Temple is sacred to Toa. Given what has happened to us…" she clenched her front paw, "I am not sure if it will be right." She bowed her wedged shaped head along with the rest of the Hordika.

Emma sighed sadly, and moved closer to Nuju. The Hordika of Ice gave the girl a saddened smile.

"I… understand." Norik said sadly. "Our work here will not go unnoticed. You must guard the gates." He clenched his fist. "We need until tomorrow morning."

"Consider it done." Nokama said as the Hordika, minus Matau, spread out.

"Hey wait!" The former Toa of Air called out. "Y-You know I think we should talk about this-!"

 **"NO!"**

* * *

"Nuju?" Emma asked as she sat next to her friend, who lay curled up on the ground near one of the side entrances.

"Hmm?" Nuju lifted his wedged shaped head.

Emma looked sadly at her friend. "You alright?"

Nuju sighed, and lowered his head back onto his front paws. His tail twitched as his sail sank even lower. "As alright as being a Hordika is."

Emma sighed, and leaned against Nuju's pale side as his tail rested on her lap. The two sat in silence, the twin suns setting and the stars twinkling into existence. Nuju pulled out some containers, pulling out some jerky. He offered some to Emma, who accepted some with a quick snatch, seeing as she hadn't eaten in hours. The Hordika rumbled a laugh, and it wasn't long before was Nuju licking his maw as he finished the last of his portion. Resting his head back on his paws, the Toa turned Hordika allowed himself to doze.

A faint sound filled the air. At first, Nuju thought it was the night life. But when he swivelled his head towards the girl curled up to his side, the former Toa Metru's eyes widened as he realized that the sound was coming from her. It sounded like… a soft, rumbling engine.

"What are you doing?" He questioned curiously.

The sound stopped as Emma looked down at her friend. "What do you mean?" She asked with a raised brow.

Nuju's mutated Matatu scrunched up a bit. "That sound you were making just now."

Emma blinked, confusion written all over her face before realization dawned. "Oh, you mean my humming?"

Nuju nodded, raising his head. "Yes. Why were you doing that?"

Emma shrugged, looking up at the clear sky overhead, with the six Toa Stars lighting up part of the alien sky, and the tiny star that flickered faintly nearby. "I just wanted to, I guess."

Nuju nodded, before asking "What were you humming?"

Emma didn't look down as she said, "Just something my mom had sung to me when I was a child."

Nuju didn't press the matter, and a comfortable silence fell over the two friends. The only things that interrupted the silence was the night life, and the sound of Emma's renewed humming.

* * *

A/N- Wow. Long and changing chapter. And if you're wondering why Emma was able to beat the Visorak without powers… he heh…

…you'll have to wait and see!


	3. Chapter 3: Instincts Awakened

A/N- **_I'M ALIVE!_** _Ahem!_ Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, but university's been pretty hardcore. I'll spare you the details, so straight on to the main event!

Btw I'm posting during reading week (Happy Thanksgiving to Canadians!), but that doesn't mean rapid fire updates. Just… studying.

…Lots of studying…

…yay…

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle.

* * *

Morning came, and Nokama woke up to the light of the twin Suns shining through her eyelids. Groaning, she turned over, slapping a paw over her face in an attempt to block it out. The water Hordika lay there for a few more moments, before her shoulders slumped. _Ugh… I give up…_

Forcing her legs upwards, Nokama wobbled slightly, still adjusting to being on four legs. A yawn built up in her chest, and before she could catch herself, Nokama stretched her front legs out in front of her, arcing her back and yawning loudly. Shaking herself, the blue Hordika made her way over to a nearby creek.

Leaning down, Nokama had just put her muzzle in, when…

"Nokama?"

The water Hordika let out a startled squawk, spinning around with her spinner raised, water dripping from her jaw as she snarled. She proceeded to aim her spinner at-!

"Ack! Don't shoot!"

" _Onewa?!_ " Nokama gasped in surprise, before glaring at her stone brother. "Why in Mata Nui's name would you do that?!"

"Hey!" Onewa snapped back, though he warily eyed the still very active spinner whirring on her back. "I just wanted to check up on you!"

Nokama stared at Onewa for a moment, before sighing, "My apologies brother," the spinner powered down, neatly folding back between her hunched shoulders, "I have been… _on edge_ … as of late."

Onewa sighed, coming up to his sister's side and rubbing against her. "It's… alright Nokama," he said, resting his head atop hers in comfort, "we've all been under stress these past couple eight-days, but we've managed to win before, and we will now."

Nokama was silent for a few seconds, before she smiled. "Thank you, brother." She said, before moving out from under him. "Come on, we should find the others."

Onewa smiled back, and the two trotted along in silence, enjoying the other's company…

"'Don't shoot!'? I believe that you have been around Emma for to long, Onewa. Her human terms are starting to rub off on you."

"…shut up…"

* * *

By the time that the twin Suns had fully rose over the horizon, the two Hordika had managed to find Whenua. The Hordika of Earth had burrowed into the dirt, so well hidden that Onewa had tripped over his larger brother's tail. That caused Whenua to wake with a start, yelping in surprise as he launched himself several feet into the air and flailing in a panic.

Needless to say, he had been thoroughly and utterly embarrassed, before shrugging it off. The three, after sharing a laugh, then went to find the last three of their group.

However, Matau, Nuju and Emma were nowhere to be seen. The trio decided to split up, with Nokama heading southwards, her brothers north.

Rounding a crumbling wall, Nokama picked up a scent. Though this sense was still new, she had figured out how to use it, and the blue Hordika recognized the airy scent, along with two fainter ones; a cold, mountain-y scent; and an organic, fabric-y scent. But when she called out for Matau, Nuju and Emma, there was no response.

 _Did something happen before they could sound the alarm?_ She wondered, panic beginning to settle in her stomach. Suddenly, some small twigs and pebbles bounced off her head. Startled and sail raising with stripes flushing dark blue in alarm, she looked up at the arch above her… to find a very embarrassed Matau looking down at her from what appeared to be… a _nest_?

"Um, yeah?" he called, tail twitching.

"What in the world are you doing up there when you are supposed be standing guard?!" Nokama asked - no, _demanded_ \- , raising a questioning eye ridge as her sail lowered and her tail tip twitched.

"I am standing watch-guard," Matau protested as he leaped down, landing on all fours and sail half raised, "…while I'm create-building this."

Nokama gave him a 'look', inviting him to try again. Sighing, Matau gave in with a bowed head and a lowered sail. "To tell you the truth, Nokama-sister, I really don't know. One moment I was guard-watching, the next I suddenly feel this urge to nest-make."

Nokama nodded in understanding, then the two heard something a little further away. What they found was Nuju holding a protesting Emma with his tail and front legs, his muzzle pushed into her un-ponytailed hair, hat knocked off the girl's head, and sniffing, picking dirt and twigs out of her striped hair.

"Let me go!" Emma growled, twisting in his grip. "I am not a cub! Back off!"

The icy Hordika however, ignored her, turning her back and proceeded to continue his cleaning. " _Nuju!_ "

Evidently, like Matau, Nuju had also found himself victim to his new bestial instincts while he was supposed to be on guard.

"Nuju?" Nokama questioned, and said mutated Toa looked up. "Yes?" He asked, holding a now very embarrassed and furious girl in place.

"Uh, what exactly are you doing with Emma?" His sister asked, not sure what to make of what she was seeing.

Nuju's reply was simple. "Preening." He then turned back, and continued what he had been doing before, much to Emma annoyance.

Nokama blinked wide eyed, while Matau snorted. "You think nest-making was weird, try clean-preening!"

Emma growled, cheeks turning red with embarrassment, twisted in the Hordika's hold, looking up at Nuju and snarling, "Let. Me. Go!"

The icy Hordika rumbled, gently turning her back once again so he could access her almost waist long hair. He pulled out a small twig, turning and spitting it out into a small pile of rocks, stones and twigs.

The girl let out another growl, and then turned pleading eyes towards the blue and the green Hordika. "Uh, little help?"

Nokama sighed, but padded forwards. Much to Nuju's discretion, and Emma's eternal relief, the girl was pulled from his preening grip, and set free. Emma quickly grabbed her hair elastic and hat, making her way over to a sniggering Matau's side as she redid her ponytail and slapped her hat on.

Seeing that Matau was laughing at her icy friend, Emma frowned, then grinned. "I don't know about you Matau, but I think that nest-making is _far_ worse then clean-preening!"

Nuju's hysterical laughter filled the air as the green and orange striped Hordika spluttered in shock. "How did you-?!"

"Come along all of you," Nokama chuckled, "it's time we head back to rejoin the others."

* * *

It wasn't long before the three Hordika and young human had gathered with the other two Toa Hordika. Once together, they all began to make their way towards the Great Temple.

"Did anyone see anything last night?" Nokama inquired.

"Nothing, lots of nothing." answered Whenua.

"Yep, boooring." droned Onewa.

"I don't know," said Nuju, "I found the sounds of the night fascinating." Emma elbowed him in the side, a grin on her face as she said, "Only you could find the sudden sound of a Gukko bird fascinating." The icy Hordika merely made a face at her.

Matau stopped and shook his head, sail lowering. " _Riiiight_. I wonder what's taking the Rahaga so long, I mean how hard is it to get directions?"

"Well, when they're to a creature that has not been seen since the time before time, _hard_." Nuju replied with annoyance, tail twitching.

"Really." Matau challenged. Nokama and Whenua told him to be patient and to take it easy, but the Air Hordika was not having any of it.

"'Take it easy'!" He scoffed, "I have absolutely no patience for looking like this!" he snarled as he bounded his way through the group. Emma sighed in exasperation, and the group chased after him.

"We've already wasted a _whole_ night!" Exclaimed Matau. "The way I see it, the sooner we get to the-!"

The rest of his sentence was cut off when he and the others saw a sight that stopped them in their tracks - smoke bellowing out from the large structure before them.

"- _the Great Temple._ " Matau finished in horror, sail lowering.

After overcoming their shared shock, the Toa and Emma is rushed toward the entrance, calling to the Rahaga. Inside, it was total destruction; rubble of all shapes and sizes littered the floor, and half destroyed platforms lined the walls.

"Fan out." said Emma automatically, and the group began to search the place.

"Emma?" Nokama inquired as the girl made her way over to a pile. When she got no response, Nokama then turned to the Hordika of Ice. "Nuju, can you see anything?"

Activating his scope, Nuju scanned the area, Matoran letters identified his fellow Hordika, but there was no sign of any of the Rahaga. Suddenly, some groaning echoed and Nuju zeroed in on the source - Norik.

"There he is! He's over there!" he pointed to the pile Emma had made her way over to, and had already begun to dig into. The others quickly gathered around the girl and, sure enough, there was Norik, coughing weakly from the pressure on his chest and unable to get himself out.

"He's trapped!" Onewa exclaimed.

"Stand back!" said Whenua, and he got right to work with his paws and new tool.

The others quickly helped to clear away some more of the rubble, and soon Norik was freed. "Norik, what happened?" Onewa asked the barely conscious Rahaga. "What should we do?"

"I wish Vakama was here." said Nokama sadly with a lowered sail, believing he'd know what to do.

The Rahaga coughed harshly. "He… was…" Norik moaned, and everyone's blood ran cold and the Hordikas' sails were raised in alarm.

"Oh no…" Emma breathed, realizing what had happened. _Vakama, what have you done?_

* * *

After Norik recovered his strength, he told the team about Vakama and the abduction of his fellow Rahaga.

"Vakama would never do such a thing!" Nokama proclaimed. "Right?"

The other Toa and Emma answered her with silence.

"You are correct, Nokama." said Norik, seeing the downed look on her face. "The Vakama you know would not. He's changed, just as you all will if we do not find Keetongu." He sighed. "I fear Vakama has given himself completely to the beast that lurks within us all. The ancient, the primal, the parts of ourselves we like to think progress has made us forget. _Hordika_ is its name."

"I don't think I wanna be Hordika." Whenua whimpered as his sail lowered fearfully.

"It's not all bad Whenua," Norik comforted, "not if you don't allow it to be. Being Hordika grants you certain gifts."

Nokama thought about it; ever since their transformation, she and the other Toa had gained a connection to nature that they never had before. But then, what about Matau's nest making, or Nuju's preening? What about Vakama's new beast-like nature?

 _If all of those things are these 'gifts' being Hordika has granted us,_ she said to herself, _I'd give it all up to be the Toa Metru of Water again any day._ "Assuming you're right," she said aloud to Norik, "we must find Keetongu and rescue the Matoran before the beast overcomes us, too."

"Yes," Norik agreed, "but I must warn you, Vakama may already be beyond _anything_ even Keetongu can do."

"Well, we have to try," Matau said determinedly. "We owe the fire-spitter that much…" his sail lowered as he said "and I was kind of hard on him."

"We were all hard on him, Matau," Emma corrected, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We were always worrying about how his actions affected us with no consideration about what he himself was going through."

"And, if you can't help him?" Norik asked, looking at Matau curiously.

"Leave that to me." Matau vowed darkly.

"So, back to searching." said Nuju, figuring that they were now back where they started - trying to find clues to the legendary Keetongu's whereabouts.

"We were able to translate much of the inscription before Vakama's attack." Norik corrected. "'Follow the falling tears to Ko-Metru until they reach the sky'." He pointed up and, sure enough, a rivulet of water-like protodermis flowed from one of the temple's eyes, making it look like it was crying. "It is there we will find Keetongu," Norik finished.

Emma, Matau, and Onewa took a closer look at the small stream the 'tears' made. "'Tears that reach the sky'?" questioned Matau as he dipped a paw in.

"It's not much of a plan, but it is one." said Onewa, and they joined the others in following the Trail of Falling Tears.

* * *

The group followed the trail for what felt like days and managed to cover quite a bit of ground. As much as he himself wanted to continue, Norik called for a break once they reached the entrance of the Onu-Metru archives.

Emma was all to happy to stop, and collapsed against Nokama's smooth hide with a sigh. The watery Hordika turned an amused eye towards her. "Tired?" She chuckled.

A soft snore was her answer, and Whenua's amused voice came from above. "I believe that our young friend has succumbed to sleep." He chuckled quietly, curling up beside his sister as the others did the same around them.

"I believe that we should do so as well, brother." Nokama chuckled, her tail twitching onto Emma's lap.

With that, both Hordika rested their heads, and they too succumbed to sleep's open arms.

* * *

 _Emma…_

The girl groaned, half turning over and cuddling into Nokama's slumbering side.

 _Emma…_

A bleary arctic blue eye blinked open, squinting at the lack of light. "…Eh?" When nothing happened, she grumbled, curling up tighter, now holding Nokama's tail like a teddy bear.

 _Emma… time to get up…_

She growled, opening her eyes and fully intending to snap at whoever was talking to her. The words died in her throat as she stared at the red-gold ball of light that manifested before her. "…"

 _Hello Emma…_

Though the voice had a younger and more echo-y edge to it, there was no mistaking who it was. " _L-Lhikan_?" Emma whispered in surprise.

The ball of light bobbed in agreement, before circling her head in an excited manner. The human giggled softly at the ball's actions, and watched curiously as it floated in front of her. Though the majority of her mind believed that she was dreaming, a small part of her said that this was real. Deciding to break the ice while not waking up the others, she asked quietly, "What are you doing here?"

 _Come… quickly…_

The red and gold light shot off down one of the tunnels, leaving Emma to scramble after it while not disturbing the sleeping Hordika. "Hey, wait up!" She hissed.

As she darted after the ball, a pair of red-orange eyes watched her with sleepy curiosity. _Now where is she going?_

* * *

Emma followed the spirit, as she quickly realized that it resembled one of the 'manifestations' she had seen on _Ghost Adventures_. Other balls of light soon joined them, a few large and luminous like Lhikan's, others smaller and less bright, and a few large and dim. They varied in colours, ranging from orange-silver to blue-green, from black-purple to gold-sliver. Emma knew that these were spirits of past Bionicle, which only heightened her curiosity of where Lhikan was leading her.

They traveled deep into the archives, skirting around some sections while barreling straight through others. Emma wasn't sure of how long they had travelled, when a doorway loomed before her. She paused just inside the room, taking notice of what was inside. It was an old storage room, judging by the amount of dust on everything. Boxes were stacked neatly against the walls, illuminated by the ghostly glow of the spirit balls. But what truly caught her attention was the golden glow that emanated from one of the boxes that sat on the top of the small stack in the center of the room.

Taking one careful step after the other, Emma cautiously approached it. The spirits parted like the Red Sea for her, all except for Lhikan, who spun rapidly around the glow. Emma gasped in shock at what lay within the box, and reached down with shaking hands to pull out a glowing mask.

"The Mask of Light." She breathed in awe. Sure enough, held by her slim fingers was the _Kanohi Avokhii_ , it's golden glow lighting up the room.

The spirit balls spun around excitedly, happy now that someone had found the legendary mask. The girl turned to Lhikan's spirit ball, asking, "Is this why you brought me here? To find this?"

The ball bobbed in agreement, whizzing around her head before darting towards the door. Taking the motion as a signal to follow, she jogged after him, the Avokhii clutched to her chest.

It was after several twists and turns that Emma noticed that one; the Avokhii had stopped glowing, and two; the other spirits had disappeared. "Hey Lhikan, where did…" her voice died off as she noticed that the Toa's spirit had disappeared as well.

"H-Hello?" She called out curiously, "Lhikan? Spirits? Where are you?" Something fell behind her with a loud bang, making her spin around and jump back in fear. A scaly limb suddenly wrapped around her mouth, stopping a scream from escaping as she was held against someone's chest.

"Hold still!" Came a familiar hiss as Emma froze, eyes widening as the form of a large Visorak scuttled past, followed by three more. She shivered, very thankful as she watched the spiders disappear around a corner.

"T-Thanks, Onewa." She whispered after the stony Hordika had removed his paw.

"No problem." He growled softly, tail twitching. "Mind explaining why you left us unattended?"

Emma nodded rapidly, holding up the Kanohi Avokhii in front of Onewa's muzzle. The Hordika's red-orange eyes went wide with surprise, sail raising as he spluttered out, "Where on Metru Nui did you find this?!"

"Shh!" Emma shushed, grabbing the mutated Toa's muzzle and listening. Hearing no sound of approaching Visorak, she whispered, "In a storage room. Now come on!" She climbed onto Onewa's back horse rider style, much to his discretion until she said, "We need to get to the others! Those Visorak were heading their way!"

Understanding flashed through his eyes. "Hold on tight then!" He warned, before bounding down the tunnel that the Visorak had gone down.

* * *

The dozen or so Visorak watched and waited. When the signal was given, they would spring all at once on the Toa Hordika, Rahaga, and human who were huddled together sleeping. Finally, the signal sounded and they pounced…

…only to find they were all realistic dummies made of rock and ice! Before they could react, the Visorak were struck down by Rhotuka spinners. Some were turned into frozen statues of ice, some sent into the wall by powerful jets of water and cyclones, and the rest fell victim to a minor crevasse that formed in minutes.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Matau laughed, tail spazzing in his mirth.

"They never saw it coming!" chuckled Onewa, eyes alit with laughter.

"Quickly, we must hurry!" Norik urged, the Avokhii clutched in his hand as he prodding the closest Hordika, Nuju, with his staff. "We don't have long until reinforcements arrive to finish the job!"

"Ow! Hey!" Emma yipped, "Someone stepped on my foot!"

"That was likely-probably me, Emma-friend. Sorry!" Matau apologized, recalling that he thought he felt something clothe-like under his paw.

* * *

The group, so far, managed to cover more ground and lost another squad of Visorak back at an old bridge. Now, at the border between Onu-Metru and Ko-Metru, they decided to take another quick rest. It was then the Toa Hordika noticed the twin full moons high above and a strange sensation seemed to take over.

"Look at the moons." Nokama said, entranced. A chorus of Kavinika wolf howls broke the silence of the tundra-like plain.

"Anybody else getting this strange feeling?" asked Nuju, tail twitching rapidly.

"I can feel it too." Whenua murmured with a strange gleam in his eyes.

A beat of silence passed, then the Toa Hordika let out some very primordial yet song-like howls, adding on to the sounds of the night. Norik and Emma watched and listened the whole time, amazed at the sight. Emma then felt the urge to join them, but immediately squashed the feeling, reminding herself of her urge to 'pounce'. The howling lasted for only a few minutes, and then one by one, the group quieted down.

"Boy, those full moons can really make one do thought-crazy things." commented Matau.

"Get real, Matau," Whenua said, tail twitching, "that's just a myth."

"Oh really?" leered Emma with a grin, unable to hold back. She leaped on him and the two wrestled on the ground, laughing. Nokama found herself unable to stop a laugh at the sight, tail spazzing slightly as she resisted the urge to join them. Whenua soon got Emma in a headlock, from which she managed to pull herself free, and chased after him a little before tackling him with a "Gotcha!"

After a little more rolling and tumbling like cubs, Emma had the Hordika of Earth's back pinned to the ground. "Ok, ok, I give up," laughed Whenua, and Emma got off with a grin. Everyone joined in the laughter and Norik smiled; the tension from the past few days seeming to just melt away a bit.

* * *

A day that felt like an eternity passed and the rocks of the mountains changed into frozen protodermis as the group journeyed into Ko-Metru. Soon, the trail of tears led them to a strange and wondrous sight. It was a tower of ice that did indeed make the tears look like they were reaching for the sky.

Matau, the first to get inside, called to the others, "Quick-hurry you guys! It's amazing! It's Keetongu!" However, when they reached the chamber, it was empty.

"You were saying?" asked Emma with a raised brow and slight shiver. It was cold!

"Ok, so I announced-spoke too soon!" Matau defended with a raised sail.

"Don't be so quick to judge you two." Norik laughed.

With a sigh, Matau joined the others as they approached a pool in the center of the cavern. They couldn't help but look on in awe at the sight around them.

"We are sorry to disturb your rest, noble one," Norik greeted, "but the duty of these heroes requires that they ask for your help." The team waited, but there was nothing but silence.

"Ok," said Matau, "well, we'd much-like to stay and talk-chat, but we gotta _go_."

Suddenly, the chamber rumbled and shook and, in the pool before them, a formation of ice pillars of different levels surfaced.

"Whoa, is everyone seeing this?" asked Onewa, sail half raised in disbelief.

When the rumbling stopped, everyone noticed that atop the structure sat a giant figure. A blue light ignited as it opened its only eye and looked upon the assembled group before it.

" _Toa_." the creature said in a thunderous voice.

"Keetongu," Norik greeted. The giant's eye fell upon Emma and he spoke in a language no one understood. Except for Norik, that is. "He wants you to come a little closer young one. Apparently, he's never seen a human, or a pure organic, before."

Reluctantly, the girl came up to the edge of the pool, and Keetongu looked her over from his post. After a moment, he finally nodded his approval, he spoke again and Norik translated, "He wishes to know why we have come."

Everyone, knowing this would take a little while, took seat on the ground and Nokama relayed their story about their mission, return to Metru Nui, Vakama's betrayal, and their journey to find him. "And, then we were chased by the Visorak, all of which is why we came here, and why we need your assistance. Will you help us get Vakama back?"

" _No_." replied Keetongu, causing a good number of the group to feel crestfallen.

"Well, thanks just the same," said Onewa as he began to get up, "we'll be goin' then."

Whenua, however, put a paw on his shoulder as Emma placed her (still broken) spear in front of him with an, "Oh no, we're not," and pointed with her finger toward Keetongu, who was speaking again.

"Keetongu cannot start a battle on your behalf," Norik translated, "but, he _can_ aid those loyal to the Three Virtues. In fact, doing so is his sworn duty."

"So, he'll change us back into our handsome-good looking Toa-hero selves?" Matau asked with a small thrill, thinking that the nightmare was almost over.

But, Keetongu simply replied, "No."

Before anyone could ask, Norik immediately caught on to what the Rahi's game was. "Keetongu sees with one eye what we have missed with all of ours. If you are to save Vakama, you must _use_ your new forms and abilities, not be rid of them."

"So, we've come all this way," said Matau, feeling his frustration building, shown by his raised sail and flushed stripes, "just to find out we didn't have to come all this way!"

"Keep it down!" Emma snapped at him, hands over her ears. "I'm standing right next to you, you know!"

Keetongu began making strange noises that was soon recognized as laughter. "He thinks it's funny, too." Norik laughed.

" _Right…_ "Matau sarcastically agreed, then added under his breath, "That's what I was thinking."

Keetongu began to speak again, and Norik translated, "But, your story - and devotion to your friend - has touched Keetongu. He finds your quest worthwhile." Keetongu spoke again, holding out his hand.

"And…?" asked Emma curiously when Norik failed to interpret.

"And, he would like to offer us his _help_." the Rahaga deciphered.

The group looked at each other, then stood up, cried, **"Unity!"** , and gathered in a circle to put their fists together.

"Norik?" Nokama invited.

"I'd be honoured." Norik said as he joined the circle.

"You too, big guy." encouraged Matau to Keetongu.

"I guess we're all in this together now," said Emma, and their newest ally reached and added his fist to the others. Now came the fun part - launching an attack on the Coliseum and getting the Toa of Fire back.

 _Easier said than done._ Emma thought to herself, worried about what was to come.

* * *

A/N - And finished! For now, at least. I'm posting this at 1 in the morning, so there may or may not be a few errors.

So… the _Kanohi Avokhii_ has been found, Keetongu has been found, and more bestial instincts. My oh my… XD

Anyways, I have nothing more to say, so until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Rescue

A/N - HEEEEY! Long time no post! Before you go crazy on me, my iPod decided to take a nosedive - in other words, the OS software crashed - back in November and I lost everything.

All Chapter 4 and half of chapter 5 for this story, and several other minor story ideas are gone. I got my device fixed by early-December (it took a while to have time to take it in), and I purchased a laptop (finally!), so now I have these chapters backed up to my phone(s) and laptop, so this won't happen again. I have more info in the bottom A/N.

Oh! And Happy (late!) Holidays!

On with the story!

* * *

The only sound in the tunnel was the sound of paws and feet hitting the floor as five Hordika, one Rahaga and one human girl made their way. The silence was heavy, as the group continued to what they knew would be the final battle - one that may cost them their friend, Vakama.

 _Vakama…_ Emma thought determinedly, tightening her grip on her new spear, _we will save you… somehow…_

Watching the slinking form of the green Hordika in front of her, she knew what Matau was planning. And she had every intention of joining him, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Vakama summoned a flame with his claw-weapon for what must've been the dozenth time. He had finally figured out how to make it work a long time ago, and now all that remained was for the others to arrive.

 _I wish they would hurry up,_ he thought, green slitted eyes narrowing; he was beginning to get impatient.

Suddenly, a loud booming sound was heard, but before he, Sidorak or Roodaka could determine its source, an explosion occurred in the front of the arena and six figures could be seen through the haze walking in. That could only mean one thing.

The Toa Hordika and Emma had arrived.

Nokama was quick to call out the Hordika of Fire. "Vakama!" Her voice was filled with concern.

"…Nokama…" Vakama breathed, almost as if he was unable to believe that his sister was… _worried_. For _him_. His mind began to spin.

"Remember Vakama," Roodaka murmured, drawing the red Hordika's attention towards her, "you don't need _them_ anymore."

The Hordika shook his head, clearing his cluttered mind, before hopping down onto a spire below him. "You've made a grave mistake coming here!" He snarled.

"Nice to see you, too, scrap-head." Emma greeted sarcastically, and her sensitive ears caught the sound of an annoyed growl.

"We came here to save you!" Whenua snapped, his sail raising.

"The only ones you can save now are yourselves…" Vakama growled, "bow down, and pledged your allegiance, to _me_!"

" _Ahem?_ "

Vakama looked back, before adding "And, to _Sidorak_."

"And when we don't?" Emma challenged, fighting the urge to just go in after the traitorous Toa herself. _Trying to save him, not kill him._ She reminded herself.

" _I will make you!_ " Roared the Fire Hordika in answer. He tore off the point of a spire and threw it like a javelin. When it struck, the entire Visorak horde spilled out from the arena doors, instantly surrounding the Toa and girl.

The Toa Hordika quickly readied their spinners, and Emma grabbed hold of Matau's shoulders, much to the green Hordika's surprise. Before he could shrug her off, the girl gave him a look before whispering, _"I know what you're planning, and I'm in."_

He stared for a second, before grumbling in compliance. Emma grinned in triumph, before schooling her face. They didn't have time for an argument.

Far above them, Roodaka coolly observed the human girl. _So, the Hordika Venom has no effect on full organics…_ She thought, taking note of the girl's unchanged appearance.

"Ready?" Nokama asked as the spinners powered up with orange energy.

"You think this is gonna work?" Whenua asked nervously. They only had one shot…

" _Aim…_ " was Nokama's response.

"Ask me in a minute," Matau answered instead. Emma just tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"Uh, Nokama?" Onewa asked, tail twitching in nervousness. Though considering all the surrounding Visorak were closing in fast, it was warranted.

As he got no response, the Visorak activated their own spinners.

" _Now!_ " The Water Hordika howled. "Let's go!"

The Toa Hordika launched their spinners, having them catch onto their arm-tools, thus carrying them into the air. Vakama also gave the spiders the order to fire and spinners zoomed through the air.

"Hey, wait for me- _EEEEEEEEE!_ " Onewa yelped, as he was the last to launch and was now spinning out of control in mid-air. The Toa Hordika dodged all the spinners and landed on a ledge above a doorway - all except for Matau and Emma.

"Catch you guys later!" the Hordika of Air called to them as he and the girl continued their way up the tower.

"Where are Matau and Emma going?" asked Nokama, surprised; their departure from the group was not part of the plan at all.

However, that didn't matter at the moment; they had Visorak to take care of and, though outnumbered, the remaining four sane Hordika launched spinner after spinner at the Visorak below.

* * *

Vakama scowled as he paced the balcony's length. Roodaka and Sidorak had left to deal with Keetongu, leaving him there to pace.

" _'Be ready'…_ " he grumbled under his breath. His claws twitched, clicking against the metal of the balcony. He was _itching_ for a fight.

Hearing struggling sounds, he leaped over to where the five Rahaga were tied up. Raising his claws up, ready to remind them of _who_ had the power, the Fire Hordika froze as a tingling rippled through the back of his neck. "What in-?!"

" _Gangway!_ " A feminine voice cried.

 _Something_ slammed into his side, grabbing his torso and yanking him off the spire. His paws flailing as he was swung through the air, the startled Hordika snarled "Put! Me! _DOWN!_ "

"You want down?" A familiar male voice asked semi-sarcastically. "You got it!"

Vakama yelped as his captor's grip loosened, sending him soaring. Scrambling, he felt his claws latch onto some of the Visorak webbing that covered the tower. As he re-established his equilibrium, the vibrations of something landing on the webbing just to his lower left grabbed his attention.

Matau panted as he clung to the webs, tail lashing. His sail would have raised… if not for the girl clinging to his back.

"Vakama!" Emma called out.

"Your place is with us!" Matau cried, "We're here to rescue the Matoran!"

That got Vakama's mind turning. " _The Matoran…_ " he growled under his breath.

"You remember, don't you?" Emma asked semi-hopeful.

What she got for an answer was a snarl, before Vakama turned and began to climb.

"Don't worry Emma," Matau murmured as he began to pursue his once-brother, "we'll get him back, you'll see."

"Yeah…" Emma closed her arctic blue eyes briefly, before turning her attention upwards. _Vakama…_

* * *

The chase went further up the tower, past the balcony where the five Rahaga were held. After a near miss with Vakama's fire spinner, Matua and Emma pulled themselves up to a platform surrounded by webbing at the very top of the tower.

A very, _very empty_ platform.

"Matau, I got a bad feeling about this…" Emma murmured, the tingling in her neck sending screams of warning into her mind.

The green Hordika made no reply, but he too felt the warning sensation. Lashing out his tail, he kept the girl back.

"Stay here." He rumbled, before prowling towards the center of the platform.

As he did so, the warning spiked into DANGER. Head whipping around, Emma quickly spotted two green slitted eyes behind her friend. The eyes then disappeared upwards.

" _MATAU BEHIND YOU!_ "

The green Hordika's head whipped around, just as a red blur came down on top of him. He yelped, rolling to the side as a blazing claw-weapon slammed into the ground where he had just been standing.

Turning one-eighty into a defensive crouch, Matau's orange eyes went wide. "What has happened to you?!" He exclaimed, staring at his snarling once-brother.

Green slitted eyes narrowed, sail raised, stripes flushed, tail lashing and claws extended, Vakama hissed animalistically.

Emma found herself pulling back into herself as the red Hordika continued to growl. This… was _not_ the Vakama the thirteen year old knew. This was a _beast_. A _true_ Hordika.

Of course, Matau tried to lighten the situation. "Ya know, outside the obvious."

That only served to tick the Fire Hordika off, and with a roar he lunged at the Air Hordika. The red beast bowled the surprised green one over, and Vakama brought his muzzle down to tear into his brother. Acting quickly, Matau brought up his arm-blade in defence, catching the other in the jaw as he tried to bite down. Before Vakama could react, a pair of lithe legs slammed into his middle as his brother shoved him off.

Claws sent sparks flying as the Fire Hordika slid across the ground, and he snarled as he stopped before lunging. Matau ducked as his brother soared overhead, and spun, slamming his tail into the still airborne Hordika. Grunting, Vakama twisted his elongated body, barrel rolling and landing like a cat.

A roar was his only warning before a mass of green and orange slammed into his side. Yowling, Vakama twisted his head, and a pair of fangs unfolded from the roof of his mouth - a pair he then buried into Matau's right shoulder. The Air Hordika howled in pain, before back-claws raked down Vakama's side in retaliation. Screeching, Vakama loosened his grip, giving Matau a chance to break free and buck his brother in the jaw.

The red Hordika was sent skidding backwards, claws again screeching against the metal floor of the platform and leaving deep gorges. Shaking his head, he was quick to spin, intercepting the green Hordika with his own tail and sending the other skidding. Matau was quick to act, activating his spinner as he skidded, before firing.

Too fast to react, the spinner slammed into the ground, stopping Vakama mid-charge. The Fire Hordika screeched as the light from the explosion seared into his eyes. Stumbling back, he hissed as he brought his right arm-leg up in an attempt to clear his now blurry vision.

A warning tingle was all he got before Matau buried his own fangs into his brother's neck. Vakama screamed in pain, and began to buck like a rodeo horse in an attempt to get his brother to loosen his grip. The Air Hordika snarled in response, and twisted his body in a way that allowed him to latch onto his bucking brother with his claws.

Still screaming, Vakama threw himself to the side, succeeding in slamming his brother into a wall of hardened web. In response, Matau tightened his grip, leading to droplets of green tinged purple blood to leak from the red Hordika's hide. Vakama's screech increased in pitch, and in a last ditch attempt to get Matau off, he rolled, slamming the green Hordika into the ground.

Matau was now the one who screeched, and his grip loosened enough for Vakama to rip himself free. Hissing, the Fire Hordika pulled back, twisting his head to sniff his wounds. His head snapped back as a scuffing sound reached his ears, and he openly snarled as Matau pulled himself up. The Air Hordika held his right hand-paw to his chest in a limp, and hissed back in response.

Emma watched as the two Hordika began to circle each other, both limping but the latter having it worse. Both had cuts that dribbled infected blood, though the former's infection was more noticeable. Red and green-orange sails flailed as dark red and orange stripes flushed with colour for the respective beasts.

She knew that she had to do something. One more collision and one or both of them would be seriously injured. _But what can I do?_ Emma thought in panicked desperation. She was a thirteen year old human girl, and they were bio-mechanical beasts. _Oh man…_

The two Hordika had stopped moving, with green and orange eyes glaring into each other with a ferocity unseen till then. Their muscles tensed as they crouched.

Then, Matau collapsed.

"No!" Emma screamed as Vakama flew at his brother, claws and fangs extended.

Lightning flashed in the sky with a loud _BOOM_ as a burst of light filled the air. It slammed into the platform between the two Hordika with an deafening bang, stopping Vakama's flight and sending him sprawling. Matau cried out as the light assaulted his eyes, and he weakly moved his uninjured arm-leg up to cover his eyes. A soft rain began to pelt his hide, and the light began to dim. When it faded to an almost black, he moved his paw, blinking rapidly. Hearing a sharp gasp, he turned his head up - and froze.

A figure stood between the two Hordika.

Almost eight feet in height, her feminine armour glimmered in the faded light from the droplets of water that cascaded off her slim form. A spear was held in her delicate yet strong hands, frame tense and defensive. Solid, arctic blue eyes with circular white pupils narrowed at the stunned red form in front of her - the only visual source of light outside of her blue heartlight.

A long moment of silence passed, in which only the figure's rough breathing could be heard, her chest rising and falling being the only visible movement. The rain suddenly tapered off, and the clouds cleared. The light from the twin moons slid onto the platform, onto the Toa-like figure… and revealed a young human girl clutching a large spear with fingerless-gloved hands in the exact same position.

Matau's mind whirled as he tried to process what he had just seen. His jaw moved liked a gaping fish, even as he forced his aching body to his feet. _By Mata Nui…_

Vakama was not much better off, his jaw on the ground as his sail raised in surprise. It was only the sharp sting on his left cheek that pulled him out of his shock. Raising a paw up, he grimaced as he delicately traced the bleeding but shallow cut with a bloodied claw. His green eyes landed on the blood covered spear tip, giving indication of where the injury had originated from. Anger boiled in his veins. This _creature_ thought that _she_ could injure _him_? With a growling snarl, the Fire Hordika crouched down, tail lashing as he readied his spinner.

Matau saw this, and threw himself forwards just as the spinner fired.

" _NOOOO!_ "

Though who screamed would forever remain a mystery, the fire-powered spinner slammed into Matau's side, earning a pained screech. He was thrown back into a startled Emma, who gave a shriek of her own as the green Hordika's body slammed into her, knocking the spear from her grip. The two tumbled over each other, claws and fingers grabbing at the platform in desperation…

…Only for both to disappear over the edge with twin cries.

Vakama's body trembled as his spinner folded down, breaths ragged as he stared at the spot where his two foes had vanished. A part of him screamed to check on them, to-to _save_ them…

Growling, the red Hordika shook his head. He had to focus on his task. Stalking forwards, a feral grin formed on his face as he saw that there was no sign of the two as he approached the edge. He went to turn away, ready to head back down, when he caught sight of something in his peripheral.

A green paw latched onto the very edge of the balcony.

* * *

Emma trembled as she clung onto Matau's back, crushing his sail beneath her. The arena was a speck below her, small flashes of light lighting up the area, which was foggy from the rain. _Guys…_ Emma thought, thinking of the others still battling below.

A sharp cry of pain from Matau brought her gaze up, and she gasped when she saw Matau's paw trapped by Vakama's claws.

"You are _weak_ ," the red Hordika hissed, digging his claws in more. " _Brother_."

Despite the pain, Matau managed to grind out "You're right Vakama, I am weak…" he trailed off as a new wave of pain laced down his arm. He could feel Emma tighten her grip on his back with a whimper.

Vakama, meanwhile, gave a low chuckle. "So, at the end you see the truth." He purred.

However, Matau managed to get out "We all make mistakes Vakama, that's what happens when you're brave enough to make decisions." Looking back and making eye contact with Emma, he added softly, "I understand that now."

Vakama snarled. "I don't believe that coming from you!" The red Hordika activated his weapon, and a claw of fire formed in seconds, blazing white-hot as it came close to the green Hordika's muzzle.

Emma let out a scared cry, and Matau, alarmed, let out a shout. " _Wait!_ "

Vakama snarled, raising the claw above his head. "Not for long."

Seeing as he had only one shot, Matau was quick say, "I'm sorry, for doubting you." Feeling the claws on his paw loosen slightly, he continued. "Our strength comes from our unity Vakama. Which means you can't be strong without us," he glanced back into Emma's now tear-filled eyes, "without _her_." and back up at his brother, just catching the girl's surprised face.

Vakama, shaken slightly from the sincerity behind his brother's words, weakly countered. "I'm better, and stronger, _alone_."

Matau just shook his head. "I don't believe that, and I don't think you do, either." When he got no response, he pushed on, "You're our _leader_ Vakama. You're my leader." He almost whispered the last part, but both Vakama and Emma heard it.

"We've got a job to do!" The green Hordika proclaimed. "A-A…"

"A duty…" Emma whispered, looking up with moist eyes at the Hordika who she had begun to see as an older brother. "We have to save the Matoran _ani_!"

All of Vakama's thoughts froze at the last word. Eyes wide, he stared at the young girl below him. _Ani… she called me…_

"Remember the Matoran!" Emma cried.

That snagged and redirected his attention. _"The Matoran…"_ he murmured. Unbeknownst to Vakama, his eyes had begun to take on a more orange shade, his pupils widening from their slits as their original look began to return.

Matau saw his chance. "Rescuing them is our destiny!" He cried. As the claws released his paw, he added, "It's _your_ destiny!"

Vakama now stared wide-eyed as his claw deactivated, his now orange pupils with a deep red background filled with confusion.

"And if there is any of the Vakama I know left, he'll know what to do next." Matau finished, smiling up at his brother.

Emma gave a smile of her own at the red Hordika. "Even if I never say it, you always know what to do Vakama."

Then, Matau's paw slid a bit.

Vakama gave a start, and he lunged. "Matau don't-!"

It was to late, and the green Hordika's paw, sore and bleeding, lost his grip on the ledge. Vakama screamed both names as Hordika and girl fell.

* * *

Emma buried her face into Matau's chest, the Hordika having pulled her in when he slipped. The Air Hordika, despite his right front leg being practically useless, clung desperately to the girl, attempting to shield her from the fall.

Just as it seemed that they were going to crash into the quickly approaching ground, a cry came from above.

" _MATAU! EMMA! I'M COMING!_ "

It was Vakama! The red Hordika was falling towards them, with what looked like a line of web tied to his torso like a bungee cord.

Emma and Matau both let out cries of the others name, both in relief and joy, respectively. **"** ** _VAKAMA!_** **"**

The fire Hordika was quick to catch up with them, and wrapped his arms around the two of them.

"Hang on," he said, "I've got a plan."

Any joy that Emma felt towards the statement was halted as the ground continued to come up fast. Closing her eyes, she buried her face into the closest chest - Vakama's if the amount of heat she felt was an indicator - and waited for impact. Instead, she felt the force of gravity against her slow until it stopped for a brief moment. Then, she was moving upwards, crying out with the two Hordika as they were yanked upwards via the web.

As the trio reached the height of their ascent, Vakama activated his blazing claw, severing the web around his middle. Matau was quick to act, reaching out a claw and snagging another, anchored, web, swinging the three around. All three, human and Hordika, landed on the web line, Emma having to grab Vakama's shoulders to steady herself. In response, Vakama wrapped his tail around her waist, pulling her closer and digging his claws into the web much like his green brother.

"So…" Emma asked after the three steadied themselves, "what's the plan you have in mind?"

Vakama gave a fanged grin.

* * *

Down in the arena, the battle raged on.

Unfortunately, despite their best efforts, the four Toa Hordika, Norik, and the five freed Rahaga soon found themselves surrounded by the horde. Then, all of sudden, the spiders dispersed into a large circle around them for seemingly no reason.

"Oh… I don't like this," Whenua thought aloud, tail twitching nervously.

A tingle making its way through her neck, Nokama gasped just as a green Rhotuka spinner came from nowhere, slamming into the ground before them, sending the ten of them to the ground. Winded, but not hurt, the heroes quickly discovered a gigantic Visorak coming toward them. A tall, dark, and feminine figure then sauntered off of its head, and approached them with a casual yet predatory grace. Though, none of the Toa had personally met her, they guessed from the Rahaga's description that this had to be only one being: Roodaka.

"You have something I want," the villainess said, her blue eyes narrowed, "your elemental powers. Earth. Stone. Ice. Water." She grinned. "Fire already belongs to _me_." Then, a thought crossed her mind: she only named five elements, and there were supposed to be six Toa in the group. "One's missing…" she mused as she tapped her chin in thought. Now who was she missing?

"That would be air." A voice answered. It was Vakama, and he was stalking forwards with a faint limp, two figures being pushed in front of him. "And, I caught this one sneaking around in the tower." He then shoved both Matau and Emma hard toward the others, the former near-collapsing from his injuries. Though Vakama was not much better off. "They're all yours, my queen." He hissed.

Onewa and Whenua looked at each other in disbelief while the two joined the line, Emma helping to support the injured Hordika of Air.

"Thank you, Vakama." Roodaka purred. "Now, about those powers…"

The green Hordika snarled. "You want them so bad, take them!" Matau challenged, and he launched a green elemental spinner. The other Hordika, though unsure, were quick to follow suit, and all of the elemental launchers hit their mark.

However, when the smoke cleared, not only was Roodaka still standing with a strange red energy dancing all over her body, she also began to laugh evilly.

"Alright, who fired the tickle spinner?" asked Matau in annoyance, tail twitching.

"Fools!" Roodaka proclaimed. "You, like your powers, are nothing if you are not united!" She smirked. "And as Vakama stands with me-"

"Actually," a voice interrupted, "I wanted to talk to you about that." Vakama snarled as he readied his own elemental Rhotuka spinner; which was aimed right at her.

Though she didn't count on _this_ , Roodaka still saw a loophole. "You can defeat _me_ , Vakama, but not all of them." She pointed to the Visorak horde with triumph. "Strike me down and they will surely destroy you and your friends." She chuckled. "Think about it."

Unfortunately for her, Vakama had. "And, seeing as you convinced Sidorak to put me in charge of them…" Then, he turned to the horde, "Get of out of here, all of you! You're free!" After a momentary pause, he added with a chuckle, "That's an order."

To almost everyone's astonishment, the entire horde obeyed Vakama, and quickly began to clear out of the arena. "Traitors!" Roodaka called to them, staring as even her own mount turned and left.

"You can't betray someone you're enslaved to." the Fire Hordika corrected smugly.

Roodaka growled, fists clenching. "And, to think I thought you could be _king_."

The red Hordika snorted. "I lead only those that choose to follow. That's the difference between being a leader and a tyrant like _you_." He then grinned, looking at the group behind him. "A certain Toa and girl taught me that."

Seeing Vakama looking toward Matau and Emma, who grinned, the Toa Hordika looked at them, puzzled. What was he talking about?

It was then that power flowed from Roodaka's heartstone and her eyes changed from blue to red. It almost looked like she had become possessed. Only, Norik knew _exactly_ what it meant.

"No, Vakama, don't!" he called out, but he was too late. Vakama had already fired his spinner, which then hit Roodaka square in the chest - right on her heartlight.

* * *

At the Great Barrier, the form of Makuta remained perfectly still, trapped in his protodermis cage. Suddenly, his consciousness became aware of something different, and he soon discovered that he could move his fingers a little. The red hue in his eyes returned as he began to free himself.

The Toa Seal on his prison had finally been broken.

* * *

Back at the Coliseum, Roodaka collapsed, out of exhaustion from the hits she willingly took, or from the power surge, nobody could tell. Then, to everyones horror, a giant red and black, and too-familiar-for-comfort, shadowy hand sprouted out from her chest, picked her up, and the two disappeared with a flash. There was nothing left of Roodaka, except a small piece of stone, which hit the ground with a small _clink_. Curious, Vakama went to take a closer look and Norik trailed after him.

The Fire Hordika just picked up the stone with his right hand-paw when Norik said sorrowfully, "Oh Vakama. You have no idea what you've just done."

"Her heartstone…" Vakama realized. "It's _Makuta's_."

"Yes! Carved from the same protodermis _you_ sealed the Makuta with!" Norik cried. "In destroying it, you've broken that seal."

"I know," he rumbled, "and set Makuta free."

Vakama took a brief moment to gaze upon the stone, and said, "For some reason, he doesn't scare me anymore." He let the stone slide off of his paw as he looked upon his fellow Toa and friends. They were all alive and safe, that was what mattered.

But when his eyes landed on Emma, he froze. "Emma, I-"

"You're a jerk for betraying us like that, Vakama," the girl said with a stern tone, walking up with her left hand on her hip, her right held close to her middle, rips in the glove revealing multiple small cuts. A downcast expression formed on the Fire Hordika's face, knowing she was right, just the moment before the girl started rubbing her uninjured hand against his head affectionately and smiled. "But, I forgive you," she smiled, "and, sorry about that cut." She gently laid her left hand just below the slice on his left cheek.

Vakama rubbed against her hand in response with a purr, assuring her that it was ok.

Then, the sound of rusted clanking gears was heard and Keetongu showed up. He looked like he had been stomped on by a Tahtorak before he collapsed, his arms straining to hold him up.

"Keetongu!" Norik panicked. "Quick! Help him up!"

The Toa Hordika were quick to rush to the ancient being's aid, sliding under him and supporting him with their sore bodies.

"In light of all you've given," Vakama grunted with effort as he helped the giant to his feet, "you owe us nothing. But, my duty requires I ask; will you change back?"

Keetongu spoke, and Norik translated, "He wants to know why you would want that, being as you've made peace with the beast within; that you might even be the better for it."

"It's our destiny to be Toa," Vakama answered with a smile, "and to keep our promise to the Matoran."

" _Duty_." nodded Keetongu, understanding.

"Then, so will you be," Norik proclaimed.

The Toa gathered in a circle around the giant Rahi and joined paws, balancing on their hind legs. Keetongu then stretched out his arms, and a light from within him illuminated his entire being and washed over them. The six all felt a sensation like they were being cleansed, of the Hordika venom in their veins being rinsed and purged out of their bodies, as they returned to normal.

Emma stood back with the Rahaga, watching the transformation with wide eyes. No one noticed her blue eyes briefly flash a sickly green colour.

* * *

Down inside the Coliseum, the Toa Metru and Emma approached the Matoran spheres. It was time to begin the long awaited rescue.

"Now then, let's get all of you to safety," said Vakama as he stopped by a pod. He touched the door panel, which opened to reveal a Ga-Matoran with a Komau. Whenua then came up holding a screen board, checking the small Bionicle's vitals.

It was then that Emma noticed something on the left side of Vakama's mask - a faint cut-like scar. Evidently, Keetongu's power healed the wound, but not completely. When he spotted her looking at him, she quickly looked away. The Toa of Fire, however, gestured for her attention and winked. Emma smiled, feeling a little relieved, and observed the Earth Toa checking off names.

A thought suddenly crossed her mind and she looked at her lightly bandaged hand and mused, "It's kind of weird, in a way."

"What is?" asked Nuju curiously as he walked up.

"It was so weird with you guys being half animal, now it feels weird being around you now that you're back to normal," the girl answered sheepishly. The Toa of Ice smiled while everyone else chuckled. Emma stuck her tongue out at them, but a grin twitched at her lips.

It was good to be a part of a family again.

* * *

Soon after, everyone, the Toa, Emma, the Rahaga, and Keetongu were loading the spheres onto the only six airships that, amazingly, survived the fall of Metru Nui. Or as it was now called, the Great Cataclysm.

"Put your back into it, brothers!" encouraged Matau, who was riding one the spheres that was being loaded via a conveyer belt. He then hopped off and admired the aircraft ahead. "Nice ship."

"Hey, Matau." Onewa grinned as he knocked on the Air Toa's shoulder hard, earning himself a glare. "Let's not crash it this time."

The Toa of Stone then picked up a sphere, placed it in Matau's arms, and casually walked away. " _Hey…!_ " Matau called to him, but when he heard the others sniggering, he rolled his eyes and carried the sphere to the airship. Though not without mumbling curses under breath.

Off to the side, Vakama and Emma talked with Norik.

"Well, my friend, I guess this is it." Vakama smiled. "Thank you."

Emma nodded, fingering _another_ new spear. "Yeah Norik, thanks for everything."

"You are most welcome, Vakama, Emma." Norik chuckled. "But, it's me that should be thanking you."

The Toa and human exchanged surprised looks. "I don't understand." Vakama said slowly.

The aged Rahaga smiled. "It's not everyday I get to see a legend come true, you know."

Hearing some laughing, they turned to find Keetongu carrying two spheres on his shoulders, Gaaki and Bomonga flying on either side of him with spheres of their own.

Vakama nodded. "Oh, yes, Norik. He is quite a sight."

The Rahaga shook his head in amusement. "Indeed, but I wasn't talking about Keetongu."

"The Great Rescue." Emma realized with a small smile, as Vakama's eyes went wide.

"Yes," Norik confirmed, smiling back at the girl. "And, now we know that the Matoran are in most capable hands." He gave the two a knowing look. " _Your_ hands."

Emma smiled, before bidding farewell, turning and jogging towards the massive ships. Both fire elements shared a chuckle as the girl, _accidentally_ , bumped into Onewa, knocking him off balance with a cry. She laughed as the Toa of Stone shouted at her, and he made an indignant sound as Emma blew him a raspberry.

Vakama shook his head, turning back to his fellow fire-elemental and ignoring the chase going on behind him. "I believe it would be best if I go deal with that." He chuckled.

Norik smiled and nodded in understanding, but as the Toa turned, the Rahaga yelped. "I almost forgot!"

The Fire Toa turned back in worry. "Norik…? He trailed off in shock as the elder pulled out a familiar golden mask from his subspace. "Is that…?"

The Rahaga nodded. "The _Kanohi Avokhii_ , yes." He then handed the mask over to Vakama, who then held it as if it was the most breakable object in the universe.

"How?" Vakama asked, staring at one of the many _Kanohi_ of Legend.

Norik chucked pointing with his cane to something behind the Toa. Turning, Vakama followed the line to a familiar figure. " _Emma?_ " He questioned with surprise.

Said girl was laughing, holding onto a bemused Pouks as the Stone Rahaga hovered above. Below them, Onewa fumed, fruitlessly jumping up and trying to grab the girl. Everyone around him was laughing or shaking their heads in amusement.

Norik chuckled. "Indeed. And it is quite the story." He smiled. "A story she will happily share if you get Onewa off her back."

Vakama chuckled and nodded, then went towards the others, letting out a laugh as Onewa jumped, missed, and yelped as his feet went out under him upon landing. Everyone around the Stone Toa dissolved into laughter.

 _This,_ Vakama thought with a smile, _is what a Toa truly protects._

 _Their family._

* * *

"How are we coming, Whenua?" Vakama asked, making his way over to the ship with a grinning but chastised Emma besides him.

"Once the rest get their spheres loaded along with the ones on the conveyer belt, we'll be all set to go." Answered the Toa of Earth, smiling at his brother and younger friend.

"Good." Vakama nodded, and leaned against the floating floor of the cargo hold. Emma found a perch along a railing beside him.

"Hey, Vakama, what were you, Emma and Norik talking about back there?" Onewa asked as he and Matau walked up, eyeing the suddenly innocent girl beside him.

"The Great Rescue." Vakama simply answered, giving a look at the human, who grinned.

The Toa of Stone and Air looked at each other, then at the Toa of Fire, then back at each other, and Onewa finally said, "Get 'im!" The two grabbed a surprised Vakama and pulled him in.

The next thing the poor Fire Toa knew, his back was flat on the floor. Matau had pinned his wrists down, and Onewa quickly got on top of his waist and tickled his ribs.

"Oh dear," Emma giggled, watching the scene. Whenua chuckled from beside her.

Vakama, meanwhile, tried to plead to Onewa to stop, but found it practically impossible to talk and laugh at the same time and he couldn't wrestle himself out of Matau's grip. And so, he was at the mercy of his brothers.

At least, until Emma tackled Matau, tickling him mercilessly. It soon dissolved into a four-way free-for-all tickle fight, which left the four laughing happily.

* * *

It was sometime later when all of the spheres were loaded into all of the airships. In the lead ship, Matau took a seat at the pilot's chair in the cockpit, stretched out his intertwined fingers, and got the aircraft going. "Next stop, Mata Nui!" He announced with a grin.

On the deck below, the rest of the Toa and Emma met eyes with Norik and Keetongu. As Emma waved farewell, Norik extended his staff and Keetongu spread out his arms with a slight bow, with the rest of the Rahaga hovering around the two, giving their own waves of farewell. The group looked on longingly at the City of Legends as the ships continued on their course, the city slowly shrinking as they left the only home the six Toa had known.

When they neared the Great Barrier, Onewa leaned on the railing with a start. The protodermis cage where they left Makuta was empty. "The Makuta!" The Stone Toa gasped. "He _is_ gone."

"Not for long," said Vakama in a low tone. "I imagine we'll be seeing him again very soon."

"And, when we do?" Nokama asked worriedly.

"We'll find a way to defeat him," replied the Toa of Fire, "because that's what Toa do." Everyone gave either approving smiles or nods, looking towards the yawning hole that led to the outside world, and, to their new home.

* * *

A/N - Hey, just hope I did some justice for this chapter (considering that it came to me at two in the morning…) with the fight between Vakama and Matau. My thinking is that since I see the Hordika as literal animals, that when they fight that they would act as such. Especially with all that stress…

Either way, it probably also make up for the fact that I cut out most of the coliseum battle. I hope.

Holy smokes! over 6,600 words?! Longest Chapter yet!

 _Ahem_ … anyways, I wanted to focus this chapter on Emma's involvement, and I took the liberty to change a few things in this rewrite. Such as the effect of the venom and the effects of what happened in Chapter 2 of the first Arc…

Bet you didn't see **_THAT_** coming, huh AllSpark Princess? Told you I have plans for my main OC, and they are _GLORIOUS… yessssssssss…_

Anyways, another two chapters (maybe!) and this Arc (and Book!) will be done! And for those wondering, THE CONTEST IS STILL ON. Once I finish posting the last chapter, the contest will be finished! For those who don't know, info is in Arc 1 Chapter 6… or 7, heh. I'm not sure of when that will be, but I'm thinking end of January (maybe, I have FIVE courses now… 3 at 9 in the morning, and the ride there is 1hr, which means 6 AM wake up… _grrrrr_ …).

Before anyone asks, _THIS IS ONLY THE END OF BOOK ONE COMING UP_. There _will_ be more adventures of Emma's after.

And after the final chapter on the main series... _heheheee..._

Next Chapter: Rebirth of an Island Nation.


	5. Chapter 5: Rebirth of an Island Nation

A/N- Hey there! I've finally updated! And so soon…! This chapter just kept coming and coming, and so I kept typing and typing.

One more chapter (maybe) and this arc is done! I've taken the liberty to chance a few events from the original version in this, as I didn't see the practicality behind it, nor did some of the events line up. So, (obviously) it AU. Then again, with my OC in the story, it would already be AU (and with what happened with the Hordika).

Anyways, this chapter shows the end of _Legends of Metru Nui_ and what happens after _Web of_ _Shadows_ , so spoiler! This chapter will be mainly focused on the Metru's point of view when it comes to Emma, though more towards the end. Ah! Semi-Spoiler! Hope you don't mind! *Winks*

So, I hope you enjoy the second last chapter of Book 1, Arc 2. There will be more in the bottom A/N.

So here it is, nice and fresh off the keyboard!

* * *

Four figures stood at the bow of the first of a line of six airships watching a red shape and a white and blue shape swim away in the river below. Just moments ago, their leader revealed his intention to go back to the City of Legends to search for an artifact that they had forgotten all about: the Mask of Time. Nokama, being the voice of reason, said that they should all go together, but Vakama insisted that the rest of the team had to remain with the airships to make sure the Matoran stasis spheres reached safety.

Emma had then butted in, and the ensuing argument led to her saying, rather firmly, _"I'm coming with, even if I have to jump overboard and WALK!"_. So, the resigned Toa of Fire and the smug thirteen year old bid farewell and good luck to them and both dove seamlessly into the water despite Vakama's dislike of it, leaving the five Toa Metru behind.

"Mata Nui, keep them safe." Nokama prayed.

"They'll be alright-fine, Nokama-sister." Matau said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Especially with Emma-friend to keep Fire-Brother in line." He chuckled, remembering how the girl would wave her spear, threatening a decent bonk to the head if they didn't behave.

Nuju responded to the Toa of Air's joke with clicks, chirps, whistles, and hand gestures, catching everyone's surprise.

"What was that? I didn't quite get-catch that." The green Toa said, blinking uncertainly.

"He's been doing that ever since we left the city." Whenua chuckled, looking up from his data-pad. "From what Emma told me, he's decided that if we want a conversation with him, we have to work for it."

"But, will it be worth hard-working for?" Matau asked with snort. The Toa of Ice frowned and replied with a horizontal slash-like motion, two shrill whistles and a sharp click.

"Somehow, I get the feeling I've just been insulted." The Air Toa guessed dryly. "Normally, I'd challenge-dare him to say it again, but I don't believe-think I'd get it a second time."

Everyone, including Onewa, who was sitting in the pilot's seat, laughed. Nuju simply smiled in triumph.

* * *

Emma poked her head around the rocky outcropping of pillars, watching as the two dark forms - one black and dark red, the other black and silver with bits of yellow - clashed. The Makuta was obvious, though she noted that he was missing his Nivawk wings. The other was called "The Shadowed One", and from what she remembered was the leader of the Dark Hunters. Turning back, the girl watched as Vakama crouched by the edge of the silvery-clear liquid, scanning the Protodermis Sea.

"Anything?" She whispered.

The Fire Toa sighed, standing back and shaking his head. "Nothing." He growled. "Absolutely nothing."

 _Fraggit!_ Emma snarled. "So what now?"

Vakama sighed again, running a hand down his mask. "We cannot enter the sea without being spotted at some point, and since I am not a very good swimmer…" He grimaced.

She put a hand on his shoulder as the red Toa shifted uneasily. "Go distract them," Emma told him, "I'll go in." _Be safe._ She added silently.

He nodded, and turned to were the two dark ones were battling, disc launcher loaded. As he did, Emma turned to the Protodermis Sea. _Good thing I'm such a good swimmer._ She thought to herself, before pulling off her shoes and socks, setting them down with her hat, jacket and gloves. Crouching at the edge with her spear in left hand, she mentally counted down.

 _5… 4… 3…_

Enraged shouts and bangs exploded from behind the outcropping. She took a deep breath in.

 _2… 1…_

 **"** **TOA!"**

 _Now!_

Emma dove into the sea, jerking slightly at the shift in temperature before shaking it off. Blinking her eyes to adjust, she made her way down, mind flashing back to where she had seen it fall when she had watched _Legends of Metru Nui_ back home. Ignoring the pang in her chest at the thought of her home, the human scanned the barren bottom of the sea. Too soon, she had to return to the surface for oxygen.

As she broke the surface, gulping in air, Emma could hear the battle going on just out of sight. Shaking her head, the girl took in another breath of air and dove back down.

On her fifth scan of the bottom, a flash of gold caught her eye. Swimming over, a grin formed when she saw the _Kanohi Vahi_ sitting innocently, half buried in the sand. Emma grabbed the mask with her right hand, biting her tongue at the spike of pain that fired through the limb as she did so. Nevertheless, she made her way back to the surface.

Emma gasped as her head broke through, and after a moment of taking in the precious O2 did she begin her swim back to shore. The mask, now clutched to her chest, had drifted several meters off shore and thus had been several meters underwater.

 _I was lucky that it wasn't any deeper._ She thought to herself as the thirteen year old hauled her soaked form back onto the rocky outcropping. _No matter how good a swimmer I am, I still had trouble going that deep._

It was as she was just finishing putting on the articles that she had left behind, after wringing out her wet clothing, that she realized that it was quiet. Too quiet.

Emma bit back a curse as she darted towards where the battle had been. Peaking around the pillar at the edge of the outcropping, arctic blue eyes widened in terror as she saw Vakama face down on the ground, his disk launcher cast aside. The Shadowed One was nowhere in sight, but the Makuta _was_.

"I must thank you Toa," Makuta purred as he pressed a blade into her friend's back, electing a grunt of pain, "your rather… _unexpected_ arrival helped to drive off my former ally."

Vakama snarled as the blade continued to press down, keeping him in place. "You will _never_ obtain the power of the _Vahi_ Makuta!" He spat. "Not as long as I live!"

The Makuta's crimson eyes narrowed at the statement. "If you _insist._ " The dark one then proceeded to raise the blade above his head, ready to bring it down upon the helpless Toa.

Only, he never got the chance.

Makuta roared as pain exploded in his shoulder, sending the large one stumbling as he dropped his weapon. He could feel something lodged in the joint, tearing into his wired muscles and bio-metallic structure. As the Makuta reached back to pull the offending object out, a yell caught his attention. Turning, the towering ten foot monster shouted as a pair of feet slammed into his middle, sending him further back and away from the downed Toa. Lifting his gaze, crimson red locked onto bright green.

Emma snarled, angry, predatory, _protective_ instinct slipping into her mind, driving her body, her thoughts. How dare this monster attack her brother and wound him. How dare he!

He was going to _pay_.

* * *

Vakama watched with wide eyes as Emma lunged forwards on all fours. A feral sounding roar slipped from her throat, making both Bionicle flinch in shock. Too fast for the eye to see, the human had grabbed onto the Makuta's right arm, swinging herself upwards with the momentum and slamming her feet into the bottom of his mask. As the monster stumbled back, grasping at his dislodged mask, Emma flipped off his arm, twisting mid-air with a cat-like grace before landing on all fours and lunging again not a second later.

By that point Makuta had straightened his mask, and with a roar of his own swung out a fist.

Vakama screamed as the human girl was sent flying, her limp form skidding and tumbling across the ground before slamming into a pillar. She didn't move.

A low chuckling escaped the monster. "Ah, it seems that I've squashed a _bug_." Stepping forwards and ignoring the horrified Fire Toa attempting to stand behind him, the Makuta stood over his defeated opponent. "A shame, as I would have preferred to give you to Roodaka alive. She would have been so _excited_ to have studied your organic nature." He tisked, crouching down in order to grab the fallen girl. "Alas, it appears she will determine your makeup inste-!"

He choked, eyes wide as the hand around his throat tightened. Blazing green eyes bored into his slightly terrified crimson ones.

"Listen here _monster_ ," Emma hissed, voice low and angry, "you will let us leave, and not bother the Matoran for a _long_ time. If you so much as _threaten_ them, my friends, or my _anis_ I will personally _rip out your heartlight_ ** _with my bare hands!_** " The hand had tightened to the point where the Makuta was barely breathing, weakly clawing at the arm holding him with his working hand. The other had been rendered useless thanks to the spear lodged deep into his shoulder.

He attempted to snarl back, but the monster gasped as the hand on his throat nearly crushed his windpipe. " _DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!_ " The bestial tone in the voice left him with no other choice. If the Makuta wish to have any chance of fulfilling his master plan, then he would have to get out of the girl's grip. And he only knew of one way to do that.

" _Very… well…_ " He ground out, and the grip on his throat vanished.

But not before sending him flying into another cluster of rocky pillars. He screamed as the impact further drove the spear in, and despite himself, the Makuta lost consciousness from the pain.

Emma panted, eyes flickering back to the familiar arctic blue as she lowered her right arm. For a moment, she did nothing, but soon the girl was pushing herself upwards, grabbing onto the pillar she had been thrown into for support. Turning, a relieved smile hit her face as the human saw her friend - no, her _brother_ , her _ani_ \- making his way towards her. And just in time as well, as at that moment her legs gave out from underneath her. However, instead of hitting the ground, a pair of red arms caught her and held her up to a bronze, warm chest.

"I've got you sister," Vakama murmured, cradling the girl close to him, "You did your part, now leave the rest to me."

Moving to where Emma had come from, he reached down between two rocks and pulled out the Mask of Time, which he was quick to stow in his subspace. Looking upwards, the Toa of Fire sent a mental command to his disc launcher, which sat nicely on his back. The loaded disc began to glow as it heated up, before a burst of energy exploded outwards like a jet. The force propelled the Toa into the air, and with a jerky shift in his weight, turned the two in the direction of the six ships and their brothers.

"H-how..?" Emma asked weakly, drained from the recent events.

Vakama smiled down at her. "A little feature I discovered on my disc launcher during the fight."

Emma nodded weakly, leaning her head against his chest as the Toa's internal fire began to lull her into an unwanted sleep. Noticing the girl's stubborn refusal to rest, Vakama willed his inner fire to grow, and encompass the girl in a blanket of warmth. "Rest now little _gi_ ," he rumbled softly, "you need it."

Surrounded by the warmth and comfort from the larger, the human's blue eyes slowly drifted shut, before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

"Any sign of them?" Nokama asked, looking out from the upper balcony of the last ship. Nuju, who stood beside her, shook his head, letting out a small click followed by a low, drawn out whistle.

The Toa of Water sighed, glancing over the decent sized lake they were passing over and beyond it, into the tunnel that led to their old home. "Its been just over half a day since they left. They should have been back by now. Unless…" The Water Toa trailed off, fearful for her comrades.

The Icy Toa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, letting out a soft croon as he did. Nokama sighed, leaning against his slightly larger form as she continued to keep look out. The two stayed like that for a while, before the sounds of feet caught their attention. Nuju let out a questioning chirp.

"It's just me." Onewa said as he came down the hallway. "Whenua had me switch places with Matau so I could check up on things."

The two Toa nodded, before both turned their gazes back out.

The Toa of Stone sighed. "Still nothing?" He guessed.

Nuju nodded, clicking softly as his optical piece adjusted. Then, he let out a sharp sound, letting go of his sister to grab onto the railing to lean out further.

Nokama was quick to figure out what he was doing. "Is it them?"

The white Toa's optical piece narrowed as he zoomed in, before jerking back with a start.

"What is-" Onewa cut himself off as the sound of something like an engine reached him.

All three Toa were now leaning over the rail, eyes wide as they watched the red, blue and white form fly closer.

"Is that…?" The brown Toa trailed off, stunned as the form - _forms_ , as one was carrying the other - came closer.

Nokama let out a rare cheer. "They're back! They're alive!" She then pulled a one-eighty, tearing into the hallway to reach the main deck of the first ship, Onewa and Nuju not far behind her.

* * *

When the three reached the lead ship's deck, they were joined by Whenua, who had spotted the flying form as well from the cockpit with Matau. The latter was unable to make it, as someone had to pilot the six ships. The four gathered as Vakama landed, and fell silent when they noticed the sleeping girl in his arms. Both Toa and human were battered, small cuts, dents and bruises lining their forms showing that the two had been in recent combat.

"What happened?!" Nokama hissed worriedly, coming over and examining the two with a critical eye.

Vakama grimaced, shifting his grip ever so slightly on Emma's limp form. "I engaged the Makuta and the leader of the Dark Hunters so that Emma would be able to safely retrieve the _Vahi_." He explained. "And when the Makuta was about to finish me, Emma threw her spear and lodged it into his left shoulder before attacking him."

The four stared in disbelief, not sure what to make of this new information. After a moment, Whenua stepped forwards.

"I'll take her down to the main quarters." He said, gently reaching over and taking the girl in his arms. Emma shifted and mumbled something under her breath at the transfer, but soon fell silent as the tri-beat from the massive form holding her lulled her back into sleep. Smiling down at her, the Toa of Earth then turned to look up at the others. "You can give me the details later."

With that, the large black Toa made his way down into the main ship, leaving his red coloured brother to explain to the others the events that had transpired in the _Vahi_ 's retrieval.

* * *

Sometime later, Emma stirred with a groan. After a moment, she opened her eyes, and the girl found herself laying on one of the makeshift cots she and the Toa had made for their journey, which was located in the room which she had dubbed the main sleeping quarters. Getting up with another groan, she trudged to the door, nearly face planting twice when her legs decided against cooperating.

Looking around the door frame, Emma found Whenua sitting at a table, his back to her and looking over a datapad, codes scrolling across the screen. She was about to greet the Toa of Earth when a more fun idea popped into mind. Feeling herself grow more awake with each passing moment, the girl grinned evilly.

* * *

Whenua was looking over the data from the stasis spheres on a pad, trying to determine what the Makuta's plan had been, when everything suddenly went dark.

"Guess who?" A voice asked. The Earth Toa jolted at first, before he smiled; he recognized the voice, but decided to play along.

"Nokama?"

"Nope."

"Onewa?"

"Guess again."

"Matau?"

"Seriously…? No."

"How about… Emma?" He lifted the hands off of his eyes and looked behind him to find the bemused girl. "Nice to see you up and about." He chuckled, relieved that she was okay.

"How long have I been out?" Emma asked as she lightly flicked the black Toa.

"About a twelfth of the light." Whenua cryptically answered. A quick mental calculation told the girl that she had been out for almost an hour.

"Could have just said an hour…" She grinned. "Any chance of sneaking some food without Nokama descending like a worried medic from seeing me up so soon?"

Whenua laughed at the crack at his sister, but nevertheless pulled some packaged meat strips from his subspace. Mata Nui knows how much the girl needed the nourishment!

* * *

It wasn't long until the news of Emma's recovery spread within moments, and after a check up from Nokama, everything was pretty much back to normal. Although, at one point, during his break from piloting, Matau noticed the toe of Emma's shoe on the deck. When he investigated, he found the girl sitting with her back against the wall, arms folded across her legs, her knees pulled in, and looking a little sad. In fact, now that he thought about it, even when she was smiling, he had noticed that her eyes seemed to have a bit of a sad look to them over the past few days.

"What's bad-wrong, Emma-Friend?" The Toa of Air asked.

"Nothing." Emma answered softly, but Matau knew from the tone that that wasn't the case.

"Oh, c'mon now, no dark-secrets." The Air Toa gently coaxed as he sat down next to her. That's when he noticed the vacant look in her arctic eyes; the look one gets when staring off into space. "What are you deep-thinking about?" He tried again.

"…Home." She answered after a brief moment's hesitation.

Matau nodded in understanding.

"I've been thinking recently; about my world, my mom, and my friends a lot over the trip." Emma continued, eyes downcast.

"Been much-feeling a little homesick lately, huh?" asked the Toa of Air.

The girl nodded, "I just wish there was a way for me to see them again. At least let them know that I'm okay."

Matau wrapped an arm around her, thoughts of his own home swirling in his head. "Don't worry-fear, you can have new-fun home with Toa-Brothers." He tightened his hold ever slightly. "Heart-promise Emma-sister."

Emma gave a teary smile, and burrowed into his side. "Thank you… brother."

Matau's heart soared, and he held his new sister protectively as the path between worlds dimmed as night fell.

And that was how Vakama and Nokama found them later, Emma curled up in Matau's embrace and both dead to the world. Neither had the heart to wake them.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Whenua announced from the cockpit that at the rate they were going they should be arriving at Mata Nui soon. Though everyone could hardly wait to get out of the airship, they did not like the idea of having to unload all of the Matoran spheres, considering now they didn't have conveyer belts, the Rahaga, or Keetongu to help them.

"Hey, Vakama, you don't suppose you could use the Mask of Time too fast-forward time so we can skip all of the unloading, do you?" Emma asked innocently from where she was standing inside the main hallway.

The Toa of Fire laughed as his human sister made a face at him.

Out on the main deck, Nuju couldn't help but overhear and smiled at the joke. Suddenly, something caught his eye-piece: a glint in the water. Using his telescopic lens, the Ice Toa saw a shining, crystalline shape. Using his Mask of Telekinesis, he lifted it up and took it in his hand. Smiling, the white Toa knew someone who would like this. The Toa of Ice turned, and made his way inside, towards a certain human.

"Hey, Nuj, what's up?" Emma asked when he came over.

Though the Ice Toa disliked it when she called him that, Nuju let it slide and held out his right hand; which was holding a shining, two inch, blue coloured, oval shaped crystal.

Stunned, Emma took the crystal and cradled it in her hands. "Where in the world did you find this?" She asked in awe. It was so beautiful!

Nuju gave two clicks, a whistle and a chirp as he pointed outside.

"Out on the deck?" asked Matau, confused. He was rewarded with a mask-palm.

"No, Matau. I believe he means out in the river." Nokama chuckled, gently flicking her brother on the side of his head. "Look at how smooth it is; most likely shaped by moving water."

Matua huffed. "Well, _excuse_ me if I didn't think-know _that_."

"It's perfect…" Emma whispered happily, ignoring the banter. "Thank you, _ani_." The girl smiled, before she embraced the Ice Toa into a hug, catching him by surprise. Nuju stood there, stunned, before he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Whispering softly, he said just loud enough for her to hear "You're welcome, little _gi_."

Emma just hugged tighter, smiling like a fool. The crystal seemed to shine in her hands.

* * *

Like Whenua said, it wasn't long after that did the group arrived at the shores of Mata Nui. Although, it did take longer than last time, unloading all of the Matoran spheres from all six airships. Even still, it didn't take as long as they had thought it would, even with some light bickering and a small chase.

But what more would you expect from seven siblings with varying personalities?

Soon, the beach was littered with the grey spheres, and Emma gazed at them with her new siblings. They had done it; they managed to successfully transport all of the Matoran to their new home. The Great Rescue was almost complete.

 _Even if they would never remember life before the pods._ Emma thought bitterly, recalling how Whenua had discovered the pods purpose; too slowly wipe the Matoran of their memories and basically brainwash them into slaves. Thankfully, they caught if before the Matoran could lose their identity, but life on Metru Nui had already been erased. _At least now they'll have a chance to rebuild._

"Toa Lhikan sacrificed his power for us." Vakama said as he walked forwards, a sad and knowing look in his red-orange eyes. "Now, we shall do the same for them."

The Toa of Fire then placed his hand on one of the spheres, red-orange energy dancing from it and along the form of the canister. The door soon opened and, inside, a Ga-Matoran stirred awake.

But as the energy began to spread, and the Fire Toa continued to will more energy out, his form began to change. To shrink.

"Vakama?" Nokama gasped. Was this…?

When the change was complete, Vakama was still there, only he was not the Vakama they all knew.

 _He's using his Toa power to wake up the Matoran_. Emma thought sadly. _And in doing so, he's changed into his Turaga form._

Knowing what they all had to do, the other Toa Metru spread out amongst the spheres.

Emma watched as they all sacrificed their Toa powers, changing into the Turaga that would lead the island's people into a new future. Soon, Matoran were climbing out of their spheres, looks of confusion on their masks. Still almost unable to believe that she was seeing history in the making, movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She saw a Po-Matoran suddenly pop out of a sphere nearby, looking around with spooked eyes. Emma smiled sadly, before she walked over to him and offered a friendly smile and held out her arms. The Matoran cautiously looked her over before reaching out to her, and she gently lifted him out and set him down, where she then guided him to where the others were gathering.

By this point, all of the Matoran had be awoken, and they gathered around Vakama and the other Turaga. "May the heart of Metru Nui live forever," the new Turaga of Fire addressed them, "for this is the island of Mata Nui, named in honour of the Great Spirit."

Suddenly, a tug at Emma's blue jacket caught her attention. A blue masked Ta-Matoran, who she was quick to recognize as Takua, began to tug her over towards where a small group of Ta-Matoran stood. Her face fell when she noticed the Ta-Matoran who sat by his sphere. Pieces of what was once a _Kanohi_ mask lay near him, and she knew that if he didn't get a replacement mask soon, he would fall into a coma, then...

Kneeling down, the girl gently took the shivering red and gold bundle into her arms. " _Vakama!_ "

The Turaga of Fire was quick to hobble over at her call, and he sighed when he saw the weak form in Emma's arms. Vakama gently laid a hand on the exposed Matoran's face, going over his options on what needed to be done. He was then struck with an idea, and the Fire Turaga smiled. He reached behind him and pulled Turaga Lhikan's mask out of his subspace; having kept it this whole time. Vakama then approached the shivering Matoran and gently placed the _Kanohi_ on his face. For a second, nothing happened, then, the _Kanohi_ glowed as it morphed into a more Matoran-like shape, revealing a familiar face that Emma had only seen on TV - Jaller.

The Ta-Matoran gasped as energy seeped its way into his body, before blinking wide-eyed at the girl holding him. "Hello there." She smiled. Jaller shifted, and catching what he wanted, the girl gently set the Matoran on the ground. The gathered crowd cheered when they saw that Jaller would be alright.

Emma jumped slightly when a small pair of arms wrapped around her middle. "Thank you," Takua whispered, "for saving my friend."

She smiled, but gently shook her head. "No, the credit goes to Vakama; he was the one who gave him the mask he needed."

Takua just shook his head. "You still helped him, so thank you."

Emma gently tussled the Matoran's head, laughing as he weakly swatted at her hands. "Very well." She chuckled. Soon, she was surrounded by Matoran, and she happily chatted away with them. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Vakama nod in approval. She had been accepted, and the thought made her heart soar.

Matau was right, because even though she had been separated from her world - her family - she had been accepted into another.

* * *

Time passed, days shifting into weeks, then months as the Bionicle settled on their new island home. Vakama was currently sitting outside his small tent, sipping tea as he watched the construction of what would soon be Ta-Koro forming in the lava lake on the lower slope of the Magnai Volcano - named in Lhikan Magnai's honour. Matoran of all elements were working together, setting up the foundation of the village on the volcanic island; Onu-Matoran lifting and transporting the heavy material, Ta and Po-Matoran putting it together, and with Le-Matoran darting about, passing on instructions and tools.

A group of Ga-Matoran stood to the side, tending to a few bruised Matoran who had taken a little tumble. There was only less than a handful Ko-Matoran, as many were unable to stand the volcano's heat. They were overseeing the construction along with a few Po-Matoran, using their knowledge of Mathematics and Physics to determine what angles would be best to support the village. Much of that flew over the Turaga's head, but he was confident that their knowledge and skill would help bring the future Village of Fire to fruition.

Sitting back, the now elder chuckled softly. If someone had told him years ago that he would be one of six Turaga leaders of several displaced Matoran, he most likely would have asked if they were cross-wired. He also probably would have had them seriously get their head checked if they had told him he would have become friends - siblings - with a full organic. Speaking of the human girl…

Shouts of laughter had him turning his head, and Vakama chuckled as he watched a small group of young Matoran run with a familiar form. Emma was smiling, laughing as she caught the ball tossed her way with a long, staff like tool with a hammer on one end and a scoop on the other. The ball, made of a light but sturdy wood, had landed comfortably in the scoop.

"Go long Takua!" She cried, before flinging the ball behind her. The small Ta-Matoran dove, catching the ball in his own scoop. He yelped, ducking under a charging Onu-Matoran before letting the ball drop and slamming the hammer of his staff into it.

"Quick Hewkii!" Takua shouted, and the Po-Matoran he had passed it too caught it. "I got it I g-!" Hewkii was cut off when Hahli slammed into him, bowling him over and giving Macku the chance to snag the ball. The two Ga-Matoran took off laughing to their teammates, who shouted and waved their staffs in an attempt to get the ball tossed to them.

Emma let out a mock cry of outrage, picking up the dazed Po-Matoran and setting him upright next to Jaller. "Get 'em boys!" She cried, and charged with her teammates after the other team, who turned tail and fled, laughing.

Several of the older Matoran were were either laughing or shaking their heads as they watched the group play a mock-game of _Kolhii_. Vakama laughed and laughed as he watched the group run about, shouting and trading light-hearted insults as they all attempted to secure the ball. It made him smile to see Emma act like the young child she was, and the fact that his little sister had been so readily accepted by the Matoran as one of their own sent feelings of pride through him.

The poor Turaga nearly choked on his tea he laughed so hard when the group skidded to a stop in front of a Ko-Matoran. The elder Matoran - Gaulus - was tapping his foot with a raised brow, one hand holding the ball while the other was rubbing the side of his head from where it had hit. A moment passed before someone shouted " _Run for it!"_ and the group turned and fled, a shouting Gaulus on their heels.

Vakama nearly passed out from laughing so hard, and in the back of his mind he knew that he would need to do damage control later.

* * *

Emma shifted on her perch, watching the colourful forms below her move about. Her target had yet to make an appearance, and her legs were beginning to cramp.

"Why exactly are we think-doing this?" The Le-Matoran beside her asked, the other four green Matoran with them looking over.

"Because Kongu," she addressed her teal and light green friend with as straight a voice as she could muster, "we have to get him back for the Kiki Bird Incident."

The five Matoran shuddered, letting out panicked cries in tree-speak at the reminder. "You heart-promised never to speak-talk about it!" A deep green Matoran - Condar - yipped.

" _SHHH!_ " She shushed, glaring at them. "Do you want to get caught?!"

The five Le-Matoran fell silent, staring up at her with wide gold and red eyes. They all simultaneously shook their heads. Emma nodded, before turning her gaze back down to the crisscrossing platforms of Le-Koro. _Come on brother, any moment now…_

It wasn't long before her prey made his appearance, and an evil grin split her face as she hefted the bucket of colourful blue liquid up beside her. _Almost… almost…_

Several Matoran jumped as a feminine screech came from one of the upper platforms. Abandoning what they were doing, they darted to where the cry had originated from, skidding around the bulk of a large tree - and stared.

Turaga Matau stood there, eyes wide with shock as his jaw moved like a gaping fish. But what caught their attention were the liquids of varying colours dripping off his once green form, ranging from pink to blue, brown to yellow, and red to purple. There was no green, but that colour would have just blended against him, and black would have removed most of the… colour. The area around the Turaga was stained as well, and the liquid was dripping off of his staff.

All in all, it looked like a rainbow had thrown up on him.

Laughter could be heard from above, and several Matoran began howling when they saw the smug culprits clinging to the branches of the surrounding trees. Emma and the five Le-Matoran laughed and laughed, still holding onto their wooden buckets that dripped of the offending colours.

Hearing the laughter, Matau pulled himself out of his stunned trance, before waving his dripping staff in anger and frustration. " _EMMA-SISTER!_ "

"P-Payback!" She called back with a laugh, grinning as her brother jumped up and down with fury.

Though Matau had to silently admit to himself, she had gotten him _good_.

* * *

 _"Fraggin' son of rahi-headed, pit-spawned piece of-!"_

Whenua jumped when a string of curses followed by shouting came from around the corner of one of the massive pillars, many of which were scattered throughout the large cavern Onu-Koro was being build in. Standing up, the black Turaga hobbled over to see what the commotion was all about. He promptly mask-palmed at what he saw.

Emma was hop-chasing after several Matoran, waving her training staff around in fury. Her right foot was being kept off the ground to the best of her ability, but every once in a while she would have to put it down, leading to a renewed round of shouting. The Matoran, which consisted mainly of Ta, Le and Onu-Matoran were fleeing, abandoning their own training staffs as they fled from their instructor.

It didn't take much thought for Whenua to realize that one of them had most likely stepped on her foot, and had fled instead of apologizing. Though seeing as Emma's reaction had been rather violent, he couldn't blame them. Mata Nui, his sister could be _scary_ when enraged.

The Turaga of Earth further grimaced when he spotted the culprit - Kapura - fleeing in the lead. The abnormally fast Ta-Matoran was making good use of his speed, just barley keeping ahead of the enraged human. The Matoran yelped when the staff grazed his head, diving to the side and leaving Emma to crash into several crates. The gathered Matoran fled as she burst from the wreckage with an angered roar. " _KAPURA!_ "

Whenua sighed, and made his way over to the healers tent, ignoring the furious and panicked shouts. Tonight was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Nuju looked up as the sounds of laughter and splatting snow reached him. Abandoning where he had been storing away several tablets of knowledge that he had procured from Ko-Metru, the white Turaga hobbled over to where he could see his apprentice - Matoro - leaning against the open door of the half-build Hall of Knowledge.

The Matoran jumped at his questioning chirp, before explaining. "It seems as though a snowball fight has started up." The young yet intelligent Ko-Matoran stated dryly, but with a hint of humour.

Poking his head out, the Turaga of Ice mentally chuckled as a snowball slammed into his little sister's face. Emma yelped as she stumbled back, before giving a gasp as she slipped, hitting the snowy ground. A moment later, she laughed, picking herself up and dusting off the snow. "Oh, you are _soooooo_ dead Kopeke!"

The blue and white Ko-Matoran laughed, ducking behind a snow drift as a snowball just missed him. He poked his head out, making a face, before crying out as a snowball slammed into him. Emma cheered, sharing a hi-five with the Onu-Matoran beside her.

"Nice one Nuparu!" She laughed, before ducking as another Onu-Matoran - Taipu - lugged a snowball their way.

The two teams, which consisted mainly of Ko or Onu-Matoran, with a few Ga and Po-Matoran, laughed as they threw more balls of snow at each other.

Shaking his head, Nuju turned to Matoro, chirping and whistling while making a few small gestures. The Matoran stood still for a second as he translated, before letting out a laugh. "Get the tea heated, the fire going and the blankets set up, right?"

Nuju made another gesture accompanied by a long, two note whistle. Matoro chuckled. "And a story."

Nodding, the Turaga turned back outside as his apprentice got to work. He knew that at some point, Emma and the non Ko-Matoran would soon get cold, and would need a warm place to rest.

And he was right, as not an hour later, Nuju was grinning as he stood behind the shivering group. Emma, the Onu, Ga and Po-Matoran all huddled together, cups of warm tea in hand and wrapped in blankets, listening with wide eyes as Matoro spun a tale based on one of their many legends. The other Ko-Matoran sat around as well with their own lukewarm tea, choosing to sit on the blankets unlike their half-frozen friends. The entire group was enthralled, leaning forwards in obvious excitement - and promply stared as Taipu mask-planted from leaning so far forwards.

Shaking his head, Nuju turned back to the tablets he had been shelving as the group groaned and laughed, the human quick to set her tea down and upright the poor Matoran. He knew that despite how Emma had complained about being cold and wet, she would participate in another snowball fight as soon as she could. The poor girl just couldn't say no to a good play session with her friends.

That made the Turaga of Ice smile. His sister was happy, and thus so was he.

* * *

Nokama shook her head with a half-laugh-half-groan as she stared down at the splashing group below her. Emma, bare of her hat, gloves, shoes, socks and jacket, let out a squeal as Macku dumped a bucket of water on her head. The Ga-Matoran swam off laughing, Emma hot on her tail. Hahli, who was treading water nearby with her friend Nixie and a few others, laughed when Emma finally caught the troublesome Ga-Matoran.

"M-Mercy!" Macku yelped with a laugh, before squealing as she was launched through the air, slashing down on the other side of the swimming area of Naho Bay.

The Turaga of Water watched with a care-filled eye as her little sister frolicked with the other Ga-Matoran in the water. Turning, she surveyed the construction of Ga-Koro. The village was being build a top the large, extremely buoyant and strong lily pads that filled the inner section of the bay. Huts of reeds and driftwood were coming together, and in the distance Nokama could make out the Ga-Suva being carved out of the rock face.

"Turaga Nokama?" A voice asked.

Turning, the Water Turaga addressed the dark and light blue Matoran. "Yes Marka?"

The Ga-Matoran coughed. "Your assistance has been requested in the shipyard. Apparently Nihi and Lowa have gotten into a fight over who owns it, and Leha has been caught in the middle."

Nokama sighed, but nodded. "Very well." Turning, she let off a sharp whistle towards the splashing group.

Emma froze from where she had been laughing after yanking a spooked Nixie underwater, and swam to the edge of the massive pad. "Yes sister?" She asked, tilting her head much like a Muaka cub.

Nokama chuckled, before schooling her face. "I need you to keep an eye on things over here. There's an argument at the shipyard that requires my attention."

The girl sighed, but nodded. "Okay Nokama." With that she pulled herself out of the water, turning and calling out to the others.

Satisfied that things would be handled here, the Turaga of Water turned to go solve the issue. She could trust her little sister to keep her friends safe.

* * *

Onewa watched with silent eyes as Emma sat around a small fire with several Po, Le, Ga, Onu and Ta-Matoran, with a few Ko-Matoran as well. The night sky was blazing above them, the two large celestial Magna - named Bara and Bota due to their desert and jungle landscapes, respectively - sitting just on the edge of the horizon. The twin suns had sank some time ago, and the cool mountain air from Ko-Wahi drifted down over the desert.

Emma was happily telling of her time on her home world - Earth - sharing stories about the shenanigans that she and her friends would get into. The gathered Matoran fell over laughing when the girl told them of a prank she had pulled that involved feathers, air horns, and something called a 'whoopee cushion'.

The Turage of Stone smiled. Though he had never said it aloud, he respected the girl - his sister - for her efforts to help them. Taken from her home, placed into a battle not her own, the human had shown that she could hold her own, and would do anything to help those in need. Yes, she was a special child.

"What happened next?" A tan and black Po-Matoran - Hafu - asked curiously.

Emma grinned, and Onewa realized that he had missed some of the story. "Well, since the football team had yet to stop mocking my friend and their fellow team-mate, I needed to turn up the heat. The big game had been a few days away, and so I realized that _that_ would be my chance to strike back."

"What'd you do?" Takua asked innocently.

The grin seemed to take a darker edge, before Emma happily explained how, with her friend who was on the team still hospitalized, and thus safe, she had the chance to strike out at the 'football' team without worry. She then went into detail of how she had filled the 'footballs' with something called 'helium gas', placed 'stink-bombs' and 'sneezing powder' in the change room, switched out the coach's plans with child-made doodles, threw packets of dye in the lockers, put colourful liquid dye in the water tank for the showers, switched out the 'laundry soap' with neon slime, and how she had then sabotaged the scoreboard to show smiley faces instead of actual scores.

As Emma went into detail of how the victims had reacted, Onewa was reminded of the stunt she had pulled back in Le-Koro. _Note to self,_ he thought _, don't to tick her off to the point where she pranks._

He then let out a low whistle as his sister explained how the 'football' members who had been there had been humiliated during and after the big game.

"-and the stands were howling when the neon covered, sneezing, and stinking team stumbled onto the field, making idiots of themselves as they fumed. The coach was furious, screaming at the top of his lungs - for a small guy, he was quite vocal - and they had to drag him off the field before he could attack the other team's coach - who he blamed for this stunt. The game was canceled, lucky them, so the team could go clean up and try to salvage their dignity, not realizing what was done in the showers…"

The Stone Turaga leaned back, smiling as he listened to the story, and the laughter of the Matoran as his little sister happily went into detail of how the team had then shown up the next morning dyed various colours of neon and their hairs absolute disasters. Ah yes, his little sister could be quite evil when she chose to.

* * *

Emma smiled as she walked back to Vakama's tent. She had recently returned from Po-Koro, and needed to drop her backpack off before she headed over to lead the next training session. Being an honorary Toa - the Turaga's words, not hers - she had felt that, as her duty as a protector, to give the Matoran a way to defend themselves.

 _I'm not going to be here forever._ She mused. _At some point I'm going to leave, either by returning to my world, or…_ She grimaced at the last thought. Sighing, she hefted the pack higher on her shoulder, humming softly to herself. _I seriously need to show Kapura to watch his step so what happened in Onu-Koro doesn't happen again._

However, just as she was nearing the area where her older brother's tent had been set up, panicked shouts caught her attention. Changing course, she darted over to the entrance to the Ta-Wahi forest. Several Matoran had already gathered, and were watching the trees warily as the shouts grew closer. The parted, however, when Emma stepped forwards, holding out her spear in her right hand while twirling her training staff with the other.

Not a moment later did a group of Ta-Matoran burst through, Jaller in the lead. They were panting, gasping and crying out in terror. Dents and cut littered their small forms, and Emma gasped when she spotted two bronze and red Matoran helping to carry their light red friend. "What in Mata Nui's name happened here?!"

The gold and red Matoran was bent over, inhaling lungfuls of oxygen, but when he heard Emma's voice he looked up. Jaller then said two words that would change everything.

"Rahi attack!"

* * *

A/N - And that is it for chapter five. One more chapter (and maybe an epilogue) to go!

Thank you all for following me for so long! This is my first, true attempt at a series writing that has the action, adventure, and hurt/comfort that a true story needs! Your support is much appreciated, and I absolutely love it when you leave a review (hint hint).

Holy smokes, I take back what I said last chapter - 8300 words for this one!

I just wanted to explain what this chapter was about before I conclude. Basically, this chapter is about how Emma is seen by her new siblings (yes, I went there!), and how she was accepted into a home away from home, by those of another species. So the last half-so of the chapter was showing snippets of her life on Mata Nui through the eyes of her Turaga brothers. And I've been waiting _sooooo_ long to pull a prank on Matua!

For those of you wondering why Emma is considered the Metru's (little) sister, think about all she has gone through since coming to their world. She has fought with them, for them. Has shed blood, sweat and tears, and has gone above and beyond what any normal human - what any _thirteen year old girl_ \- would do. And if you remember, it was they (Vakama), who called her family first, even before Turaga Lhikan had called her a Toa.

And if you're wondering about two certain words I used…

 _Matoran_ \- English:

 _Gi_ \- Sister

 _Ani_ \- Brother

I can't say anything else without major spoilers, so you'll have to interpret. Have fun~!

For those of you participating in the contest, the official deadline is February 28 at midnight. So get writing if you wanna win!

Next Chapter - The Battle Home


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle Home

A/N - So now we come to the end of Book 1. Just the epilogue left, then we move on…

BUT THIS IS NOT THE END! There _will_ be more, cause I got plans… wonderful, glorious _plans_ … he he he…

I have also posted a One-Shot Series, so feel free to check it out!

I meant to post this sooner, but I went up to my Grandparents for the weekend, and I just got back a couple of hours ago. However, I got into (another) fight with my dad, my sister and brother now hate my guts, so I have some new free time (and no dinner, damn it!) holed up in my room. Because of this, I decided to post since I probably won't get another chance. Probably shouldn't put out my personal problems, but you wonderful readers deserve an explanation for my lateness (cause I planned to post this _Friday_ , but things got hectic packing).

Anyways, on with the second last chapter of this book! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, only my OC's.

* * *

Emma raced through the lush forest of Ta-Wahi, eyes narrowed as she followed the path the Ta-Matoran patrol had left. _Of all the slagging things to happen-!_

Half-leaping half-sliding over a rock, the girl allowed her mind to think. _Ever since we came here, the only rahi we've seen that were REMOTELY dangerous were Ash Bears or Muakas. But they didn't even bother us except for that one Muaka in Ko-Koro! Even then, it was still easy to scare off and no one was hurt! Whatever this thing is, it not only injured them, but seriously gave Jaller and the others the willies._

She grimaced, thinking back to what had happened in the village.

* * *

 _"Rahi attack!"_

 _Those two words echoed in her head as Emma stared down at the second in command of the newly formed Ta-Koro Guard. She could hear the Matoran around her begin to chatter in panicked murmurs, eyes bright with fear. The bronze and crimson Matoran who had just come up beside her scowled._

 _"Are you certain Jaller?" He asked, gold eyes narrowed._

 _The spooked Ta-Matoran nodded. "Y-Yessir, Alkar sir. It was a huge avian, a-and it came at us out by a clearing near th-the beach!" He then pointed to the light red Matoran now being treated by a Ga-Matoran healer. "I-It snatched up Karzan and nearly killed him with its claws! If Neker and Fualt hadn't acted when they did, he would-would've…"_

 _Emma lunged when Jaller's legs gave out from underneath him, and cradled the small just-less-than three foot form to her chest. "Easy Jaller." She murmured, before heading over to where the medics were treating the rest of the small patrol. After leaving the barely conscious Matoran with them, she turned to address the bronze and red Matoran. "Captain Alkar."_

 _The recently appointed Captain of the Guard looked up at her, gold eyes filled with hidden nervousness. "Yes, Toa?"_

 _Biting back a retort - it was useless - at the title, she continued, "Set up the rest of the Guard as sentries. We don't need any more surprise attacks."_

 _He nodded, before shouting out orders. After the bronze and crimson Matoran did, he turned back to her, expectantly. "What now?" Alkar asked. "Would you like me to get a patrol set up to find the rahi?"_

 _Emma thought for a moment, before making a decision. "No." She said, kneeling down to be more at his level. Ignoring the Captain's surprised sound, the thirteen year old continued. "Whatever this creature is, it obviously is a predator. Given Karzan's injuries, it was most likely trying to" she grimaced "get a quick meal."_

 _The Matoran who heard her shivered in fright, now even more terrified._

 _"Because of this," she said quickly, hoping to stop them before they could fly into a mass panic attack, "I will go alone to deal with it."_

 _Emma barely flinched as the crowd exploded into panicked shouts, none them liking the idea of their protector - and friend - going off alone like this. Out of all of them, Alkar was the most vocal._

 _"You can't do that Toa!" He exclaimed. "It's far too dangerous!"_

 _The human remained silent for a few more moments, before slamming the butt end of her spear on the ground. "_ ENOUGH! _"_

 _All noise stopped, and the Matoran stared at her in stunned shock. Emma had_ never _yelled like that before!_

 _She sighed, tucking her training staff under her arm before running a hand down her face. "Look, I don't like this either," Emma said as calmly as she could, but even still had trouble holding back the bite in her tone, "but you must remember that I am your Toa for a reason." Giving the group a long look, the girl sighed, saying "And as your protector, it's my job to keep you safe, even at the cost of myself." She hid her own terror at the statement, instead focusing on the now-worried Matoran around her._

 _"This may just be something minor, or the prelude to something far worse. But-" Emma raised her free hand, cutting off the crowd before they could go off and panic again, "-I have trained you for this scenario, whether you know it or not."_

 _Alkar stepped forwards, confused. "What are you talking about Toa Emma?"_

 _Hiding her wince, the girl sighed. "Alkar, whether you are aware or not, I'm not going to be here forever." When he didn't respond, Emma continued. "Look, I am only a Toa through honour, not Destiny. Along with that, I'm not bio-mechanical like you all are." Seeing the crowd looking at her wide-eyed, the girl pushed forwards, knowing that she would have to break this to them at some point. "I'm a Human - a creature from another world, and am completely organic. As such," she grimaced, "I have a very limited life-span, and unlike you, would not last another forty years at most on this world."_

 _The Matoran were now staring at her, glowing eyes wide as they took in their protector and friend in a new light. Emma just looked away, awaiting for the inevitable rejection, the hate._

At least they won't follow me. _She thought bitterly, waiting for the enraged, hateful shouts._ After all, they weren't exactly welcoming back in Metru Nui.

 _However, the rejection never came. Instead, she felt a hand being placed on hers. "I always suspected that you were different." Alkar said, looking up at her with something that Emma never thought she would see - trust. Complete and utter trust. "But you were always there for us, and we've never had a reason to doubt you."_

 _Shock filled her arctic blue eyes. "Y-You're serious?" Emma asked, disbelief and a smidge of hope in her voice._

 _At that, several other Matoran began to give their own statements._

 _"You protected us from the Muaka!" A Ko-Matoran shouted._

 _"You taught us how to hunt, fish and forage!" A Ga-Matoran cried._

 _"You help-taught us how to train-fly Gukko birds!" A Le-Matoran yelled._

 _"And the Ussals!" An Onu-Matoran added._

 _"You helped us build our Koros!" A Ta-Matoran called._

 _"You told us stories!" A Po-Matoran hollered._

 _More and more comments, all about how much she had done for them, kept coming. It stunned Emma with how much they looked up to her. How much they_ cared _about her._

 _"You're our friend!" This one came from Takua, who was staring at her with wide eyes._

 _She couldn't believe it. Her, who had just been some insignificant human - one out of billions - who was treated so poorly by those outside her close circle of friends and family. This was… Emma couldn't even begin to describe the feeling in her chest._

 _It was only when the girl felt a hand gently touch her cheek that she realized that she had been crying. "It's alright," Alkar said, a soft smile on his mask as he wiped the salty liquid away, "you trusted us, so we will trust in you. Whatever you believe will be best, we will follow."_

 _Emma stared at them for a few moments, near-silent with shock. "Y-You mean it? All of you?"_

 _The Matoran all nodded, smiling and offering encouraging words. Takua even came up and hugged her. "We would_ NEVER _abandon you. You saved Jaller, and have protected us from danger." The red and blue Matoran then gave her the most trust-filled look she had ever seen. "We will_ always _be by your side."_

 _The human gave a weak smile at him - at them - and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, before taking in a deep breath._

 _"Thank you. All of you." Schooling her face, Emma, her heart lifted, turned to the Captain of the Ta-Koro Guard. "Send out someone to alert the Turaga, then wait here for their arrival. I will proceed to find the creature and deal with it before anyone else is injured." Smiling, and taking her training staff back into her left hand, she stood. "I will not allow anymore of my friends to be hurt."_

 _With that said, she turned towards the forest. The cries of encouragement from the Matoran and Alkar's orders rang in her ears as she made her way to where the avian rahi had been - and hopefully still was. She had a job - a_ Duty _\- to do._

* * *

Emma easily cleared a fallen tree, leaping over it with a grace she had never possessed before coming here. She had Matoran - friends - who were relying in her. She would not fail them now.

A part of her mind registered that she was still wearing her backpack - she would just drop it off when she got to the clearing. The trees were beginning to thin, so Emma knew she was getting close. All too soon, she broke through the tree line - and into a post-battle nightmare.

The field was strewn with broken branches and large slashes in the ground. Nearby trees were torn up, though a few had been completely destroyed.

 _Looks like a Kane-Ra Bull on steroids came through here…_ Emma thought to herself, sliding her bag off and setting it near a more 'intact' tree, _or a very angry bird-rahi._

Holding her spear in front of her, and leaving her training staff by her bag, Emma began to make her way to the center of the clearing. Ears pricked, the human let the surrounding sounds wash over her, listening for any wing-beats the rahi would make. After several minutes of no sound, Emma was beginning to get worried. Had the rahi moved on, and was hunting innocent Matoran elsewhere? Was she wasting time here while others were being hurt, or even-!

The girl ducked just as a now-familiar warning tingle went through her neck, and something _large_ flew overhead. Spinning, Emma's eyes scanned the sky, and she ducked again when the large, winged shadow nearly took her head off. The third time sent her rolling across the ground, where she was forced to do a flip to upright herself. It was on the fourth duck that she saw what - or rather _who_ \- the rahi was.

 _Nivawk!_ Emma thought with surprise, watching as the now visible bat-bird arched around, screeching. _I thought he was killed when Teridax absorbed him!_

She didn't have anymore time for thought, as Nivawk finished his turn and dived down at her, claws extended. More ready, Emma waited till the last second, letting the rahi get closer, before racing forwards. The Nivawk, surprised at the sudden move towards him, and flared his wings in surprise. Ducking under the rahi's claws, Emma twisted around, and still sliding back, threw her spear out like one would a sword. Nivawk screeched as the blade sliced into his lower back and tail, and flapped his wings frantically, trying - and succeeding - in getting back into the air.

Emma watched as the bat-bird pulled up, circling overhead with frantic wing-beats - which were so soft despite the panicked motions behind them, she could barely hear them. Legs crouched, left hand on the ground in front of her and spear held partly behind her, the girl's body tensed as she waited. She could feel her anger at the rahi rising, remembering how it had worked for the Makuta, and now of how it had tried to hunt her people.

 _My people…_ Emma thought, waiting for the rahi to act. _Yes, I am their Toa, and they are under_ MY _protection. I will_ NOT _fail them now._

Nivawk, seeing as the human wasn't moving, dived down with a second screech. When the bat-bird was almost a meter away, Emma sprang forward, letting instinct guide her as she swung her spear forwards.

But the rahi was ready.

Emma cried out as the Nivawk suddenly veered upwards, and before she could react, felt a searing pain in her shoulders. The ground disappeared from beneath her, and she felt her stomach lurch in response. The girl immediately tried to dig her spear into the bat-bird, but the world spun suddenly. Emma barely had the chance to cry out before she was in free fall, the ground rushing up to her.

 _Oh fra-!_ Her world exploded into blackness.

* * *

Vakama sighed from where he stood next to Matau, resisting the urge to mask-palm as his brother laughed. The young group of Matoran in front of the two Turaga stared wide-eyed at the mess they had - inadvertently - made. Kongu was cursing, his feet slipping on the slick platform as he and several other Le-Matoran tried to regain their balance. Though Vakama had to admit silently, that the once green Matoran did look rather silly sliding about in the bright pink stain.

"Awe we in deep-twouble?" One of the young Matoran asked, looking up at the elders with wide orange-gold eyes. His little hands, like his friends, were stained with the same colour as the liquid spilled in the main Koro platform.

Seeing as Matau was too busy laughing, Vakama answered instead. "No little one. This was a simple accident, so you will not be punished." He stifled a chuckle as the six children before him deflated in relief. "However-" the group froze "if you help clean up, I'm sure we can set up something for you to do without making another… _mess_."

The small Matoran nodded fervently, before they darted off to find anything to clean up the spill. As they did, the two Turaga turned away, the green one still snickering. Rolling his warm red-orange eyes, Vakama was ready to smack his brother with his staff when frantic shouting came from the air.

" _Turaga Matau! Turaga Vakama!_ "

Looking upwards, the two elders watched as a Gukko Bird came in for a quick landing, the yellow and green Le-Matoran waving an arm frantically.

Matau frowned. "What the ever-hurry Gukko-Rider?" He called up.

The answer wasn't good. "Bad-Trouble in Ta-Koro!"

Vakama was immediately hobbling forwards, concern on his Noble Huna. "What trouble?" A sinking feeling was making its way into the Turaga of Fire's stomach. _Could it be…_

The Gukko rider's response sent the two Turaga into a near panic.

"Toa-Hero Emma is quick-fighting an avian predator-rahi!"

* * *

Emma groaned when she felt the darkness around her fade. _What happened…?_ Twitching her fingers, she could feel dirt beneath them. But that didn't make sense, 'cause the last thing she remembered was air…

The girl's eyes snapped open when a loud shriek filled the air, and despite the aches in her body, threw herself to the side. And not a moment too soon, as a large form collided with the ground where she had just been laying. Fighting the onslaught of vertigo and the pain with movement, Emma forced herself upwards - and nearly collapsed.

The world spun, trees blurring around her like water colour paint. Her stomach flipped, and it took all her willpower not to lose her lunch. Ignoring the urge to shake her head - as it would only make it worse - Emma blinked her eyes rapidly, focusing her attention on the purple, blue and red form in front of her. The Nivawk was screeching, using the talons on his bat-like wings in an attempt to clear the dirt from his eyes. At the sight of the predatory rahi, the girl's arctic blue eyes narrowed into slits as anger rose inside her. She crouched low, the dizziness wearing off and the pain seeming to numb, but Emma didn't notice, so focused on the bat-bird.

As the rahi looked up, the eyes swirled to a sickly-green, and she pounced.

* * *

Vakama was fighting the urge to fidget as the Gukko flew over the Ta-Le-Wahi border, guided by its rider as it carried its two passengers. The Fire Turaga was worried, and rightfully so. His little sister, his little _gi_ , was in danger.

 _No,_ he reminded himself, _she CHOSE to go after the rahi. As such, she should be prepared._

But that didn't stop the feeling, and for good reason. Vakama could still vividly remember the vision he had had the night before, and it now greatly concerned him.

* * *

 _He was a witness, nothing more, to the battle in front of him. Two forms: one white and gold with bits of blue; the other purple and red with blue wings. Green eyes glaring into red, postures poised as if to pounce._

 _And they did._

 _Claws scratched against flank, talons tore into shoulders, teeth dug into neck, beak sliced into sail._

 _Vakama was thrown back into his memories, and he could see himself, as a Hordika, stalking forwards towards two forms - one green and orange, the other white and blue._

 _Then, he was back, watching the two forms tumble. Only, one was no longer a beast._

 _The oh-so familiar blue and white form with tan and blue hair roared, eyes a sickly green - not arctic blue - as she dug her fingers into the sensitive and already slashed up back of the rahi. The rahi, who the Turaga was sure he would never see again, screeched in pain, flaring blue wings and trying to take to the air._

 _A bright flash, another shriek, a blade - no, a_ spear _\- flying. Metal on metal. Rain, thunder. Green eyes turning blue. Flash, pain, falling-!_

* * *

"Vakama!"

Warm red-orange eyes flashed open, and the Turaga looked up as another Gukko Bird flew up beside his, a familiar blue form sitting behind the rider. "Nokama!"

"We all got the message brother, and came as soon as we could." Sure enough, the Turaga of Fire could see, outside of his, Matau and Nokama's Gukko rides, four other Gukko's flying towards them from three different directions. Nodding, Vakama turned his focus towards the now visible lava lake, and the nearby camp. _Please not let us be too late_.

* * *

Instinct drove her, guiding her movements as she attacked. She could feel her claws - _fingers_ \- dig into flesh and circuitry. She could hear screaming, and feel the form below her try to take off. But she wouldn't release. Her prey was cornered now, and it would _not_ escape.

A sudden boom shook the clearing, followed swiftly by a blinding flash. Crying out, she released her prey in an attempt to protect her sensitive eyes. She heard the faint wing beats as the prey fled, and with a shake of her head she focused again on the avian form. A low hiss bubbled in her throat, which soon turned into a feral snarl as her prey spread its wings in an attempt of intimidation. But it would not deter her. She had one objective - eliminate the prey before it could get her pack.

Again she lunged, racing on all fours with the grace of a hunter. The prey screeched, trying to get airborne as she approached. But she pounced either way, digging her claws - _fingers_ \- into the sensitive wires and flesh of its legs. Another screech, and the world shifted as she clung on, swinging her hind legs - just _legs_ \- upwards, twisting as she did. Hind claws - _shoes_ \- slammed into a beak, and the world tumbled as she was in free fall. Twisting, she landed on all fours, ignoring the pained twinge in her limbs, eyes narrowed as she watched the struggling prey. Soon, it would fall, and then, she would _strike_.

* * *

Vakama marched at the head of the group, with the other Turaga right behind him. He was worried, and he knew his siblings were as well.

Behind them, the Ta-Koro Guard marched, weapons at the ready and lead by Alkar, who wielded a deadly double blade. Several Po-Matoran fell in behind as well, having been in the village and wanting to help. They wielded only their tools, but they all knew that those tools could be deadly when used right. The faint flapping of Gukko wings could be heard even further back, the Air Force led by an older Matoran named Glidre from Le-Koro hanging back as back up, while also waiting for the Onu-Matoran Ussalry led by Wenpu to arrive.

To the outside eye, this would seem to be almost overkill, but to them, it was enough. After all…

They had; a friend, a Toa, a _sister_ , to save.

* * *

She ignored the _pitter patter_ of the rain, still focused on her prey above, who was slowly but surely coming in lower and lower with each pass. Though her head felt almost bare, like something was missing, she shook it off. Her eyes watched as her prey got lower, lower…

 _Now!_

The prey screeched as she struck, pulling it down and trying to dig her fangs into it. Something blue flashed on her left, before pain exploded as a sharp claw sliced across her left arm. Howling, she pulled back, eyes like slits as the downpour increased. Her prey was rising, and she knew that unless she received help from her pack, the prey would get _her_. Another flash followed by a boom illuminated a sharp object, and hope rose in her chest.

The prey saw it too, and screeched. She lunged, reaching out with a paw - _hand_ \- to grab it, the prey right behind her. Talons dug into her back as her left front leg - _arm_ \- slid out from under her in the mud. She howled, but with a sharp twist threw the prey off of her and into the mud. Scrambling forwards, she reached out desperately as she heard the prey screech in anger. Claws - _fingers_ \- wrapped around a wooden pole, and a shadow fell over her.

She twisted, throwing the sharp object forwards, hearing a scream and metal on metal, a body falling against hers, pain-!

* * *

The group jumped as a loud screech filled the air, followed soon after by a pained, almost melodic howl. The Turaga shared a startled glance.

"Was that…" Whenua trailed off, shock in his bright, natural green eyes.

Nuju gave off two chirps and a whistle accompanied by a frantic nod. Even with Matoro present, no translator was needed for his statement.

Vakama felt his panic rise even further. "Quickly everyone!" He shouted, having to raise his voice as the gentle drizzle changed into a near-blinding downpour.

The others needed no further provocation, and they surged forwards as fast as they could on the now muddy and slippery ground. They jumped when lightning flashed overhead with a crack of thunder, and they could hear another screech come from up ahead.

 _Please oh please not let us be too late!_ Vakama prayed as he raced forwards as fast as he could. The clearing was just past this rise. _I refuse to lose my little sister!_

* * *

Pain. All consuming, near-faint pain coursed through her, leaving her thoughts a broken mess. A groan escaped her as she opened her arctic blue eyes, only to close them when a bright flash followed by a boom went off overhead. _Wha… wha… ha… happen…?_

A weight sat on her chest, restricting her breathing, and with another groan she pushed it off. The dull _plop_ beside her indicated that it was off her, and with a moan she forced herself to sit upwards. Or, she tried, and collapsed back with her own _plop_ as she hit the mud. Seeing as sitting up was out of the question, she instead forced her arms to turn her over, whimpering with pain the entire time. _Wh… why do I f… feel like I got hi… hit by a b…bu…bus…?_

Head swimming, she closed her eyes tight to fight off the vertigo. Opening them again, she could make out a shape to her left. Blinking to clear her vision, she moaned as another wave of pain raked through her. Weakly shaking her head, she turned - and froze.

A large, purple, blue and red form lay beside her, a long pole sticking out of its chest. _Wha…_

Then, images - no, _memories_ \- hit her like a sack of bricks.

Jaller.

The rahi.

The clearing.

Nivawk.

Raising a hand to her head, Emma whimpered as she remembered. Blinking again, she glanced at the still form beside her. The girl could see flashes, bits of memory strung together, but nothing solid. _Well, at least Nivawk's been dealt with…_

Forcing her arms under her, Emma pushed herself up. It took a bit, but soon she was standing. Head swimming still, she scanned the clearing, and Emma let out an inaudible sigh of relief when she spotted her bag. Limping over, she made it within three steps of it before she collapsed a top it. Whimpering when lightning and thunder went off again, she closed her eyes as another wave of pain throbbed through her. She could faintly make out voices - familiar, very welcome voices - getting closer. _Oooh… I… I…m soooo ge… getting lecture… 'bout t… this… Ow…_

Another flash and boom went off overhead, but was quickly followed by a familiar tingling feeling. Before the girl could register a thought, the ground seemed to become… softer?

 _Wha…_ Was all she thought before there was a loud crack. Eyes flying open, Emma never had a chance to scream before the ground vanished beneath her. She spun, going down, down…

* * *

Vakama's heart sunk in his chest when he saw the clearing. Blood, both red and purple, was splattered about the open space, and he could not see a single sign of movement. Looking upwards and shielding his eyes with a hand from the light of the twin suns, he could see that the storm clouds had vanished just as fast as they had come.

"Anything brother?"

Lowering his gaze, the Turaga of Fire turned to face the brown Turaga. "No movement in the sky brother, but those clouds have vanished."

Onewa sighed, tightly clutching his hammer-like staff. "And of Emma?"

Vakama looked around the seemingly empty clearing, watching as the Ta-Koro guard and the Onu-Koro Ussalry scouted the ground, while the Le-Koro Gukko Force looked from the air. "From what Alkar has informed me, outside of the carnage, the clearing is empty." He tightened his own grip on his Fire Staff.

The Turaga of Stone bit back a curse. "I knew that our little sister was stubborn, but by the Great Spirit, I never imagined that she would pull a stunt like _this_."

The red and bronze Turaga nodded. "Stubborn, yes. But remember brother, that she is protective, and would do anything to defend those that need her."

"If she wasn't a human," Whenua said as he and the other three Turaga hobbled up, "she would have made a fine, true Toa."

Vakama gave a small smile at that. "Indeed."

" _Hey! Over here!_ "

The six leaders looked over as Kongu flew over an area on his Gukko. "Come quick-see!" The Le-Matoran shouted, waving his arms frantically.

The Turaga quickly hobbled their way over, and Vakama drew in a sharp breath as his siblings gave their own shocked reactions. Laying before them in a pool of his own blood was Nivawk, the Makuta's pet rahi. And sticking out of the dead avian's chest was a familiar spear.

"Search the clearing!" The Fire Turaga ordered, and the Matoran scrambled to do so.

"Brother…" The red and bronze form turned to his blue sister, "do you think that… that…" Nokama trailed off, tears in her eyes. Nuju reached over and pulled her into a hug, chirping softly in comfort.

Vakama found himself sharing a desperate, terrified look with his other brothers. They all were praying that they could retrieve their little sister, their little _gi_ , alive.

It was not long later that Alkar walked up, eyes downcast. In his hands, he clutched something white and blue. "This… was all we could find." He murmured, eyes damp.

Vakama's hands shook as he reached out, and he fought the urge to sob when he saw what was left. Emma's baseball cap lay in his hands, the white and blue colouring faded. It was ripped and torn, stained with both red and purple blood.

Nokama began to weep, while the other Turaga bowed their heads. The Fire Turaga traced the ragged rim, the interior plastic of the rim exposed in some places where the seam had worn, and his eyes misted over. Even though no one said it out loud, in their sunken hearts, they knew the answer. Their sister - their young, bright, fun-loving, protective little _gi_ \- was gone.

* * *

"…ll she be okay?!"

"Considering how she was found, she's lucky that nothing was seriously injured…"

"DOCTOR!"

"Ma'am, calm down-!"

"I will _NOT_ calm down! This is my _child_ we're talking about! Now tell me; is she going to be okay?!"

"Yes yes! She'll be fine! Other than a few new scars, she'll be fine - _physically_. Mentally is another matter."

"What do you mean…?"

The voices were loud, like a constant throb. She could hear the first voice - a woman - getting more and more frustrated as the 'doctor' talked.

"Considering her previous mental state, she could suffer from some more… _defects_."

Who were they talking about, and why did they have to be so loud?

"My daughter is _NOT_ a defect, you reject-nurse!"

"Now hang o-!"

"Don't you dare insult her, you red-necked hooligan!"

The voices were getting louder, and she whimpered. _Too loud… want quiet…_

She could hear more shouts, and the darkness around her seemed to fade. Groaning, she tried to open her eyes, but got a bright flash that made her squeeze them shut when she did. _Ow… too bright…_

She could hear more shouting, and it frightened her. Even still, the woman's voice sounded… sounded so _familiar_. Images flashed before her closed eyes, of a woman with shoulder length blond hair and bright, emerald green eyes.

 _"I love you Mom."_

 _"I love you too, my little thunderstorm."_

"M… Mom…?"

She didn't realize that she had spoken aloud, but when the shouting stopped she relaxed slightly.

"Emma?"

The voice sounded breathless… hopeful. So when she opened her eyes again, a teary smile formed when she saw a familiar, also tear stained face in front of her.

"Hey… Mom…"

* * *

A/N - And that's it! Until the epilogue, at least.

So Emma returns home - to her world. Originally, I had something else planned, but this ending was much better than the other one and gave me more material for the epilogue.

As for the poll… only four votes, for three different songs. C'mon people! I need at _least_ 15 so I can have a better range, and I know that there are more than four people following my story. I can see the info on the story page, so don't deny it! I really need those votes, cause I can't even write the epilogue without it! And it's a _multi-choice vote_ , as in, you can pick more than 1! Ugh…

Can't say much else without spoiler, so if you have questions leave a review or PM me, and I might be able to arrange something. Allspark Princess and a few others did so, so it's not that hard to leave me a message. Seriously, I can't know if I missed an error 'cause I don't have a beta, or if you guys have a suggestion to make my story better.

Oh! Here's a little measuring scheme I came up with:

Makuta (Teridax) - 10ft

Toa - 6.5ft to 8.5ft

(Teen/Adult) Human - 4ft to 6.5ft (Have you _seen_ a basketball player?! They're freakin' tall!)

Turaga - 3.5ft to 4.5ft

Matoran - (Child) 1ft to 2ft, (Adult) 2ft to 3ft

And females tend to be shorter than the males.

Emma is 5ft 9, so she is just a little over a foot taller than one of the Turaga and about twice the height of a Matoran, but just over 2ft shorter than a Toa. Just a little basis! I'll post it on my profile for future reference, updating when new things are added (such as new characters, final heights, etc…).

Till Next Time!

Final Chapter - …(You'll have to wait and _see~_! ;D)


	7. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone! Just an authors note here, but a very important one.

 **First off** , I have posted a One-Shot Series called _A Series of Moments: Bionicle Edition_. It's just a collection of well, one-shots within my series in the category. In this case, any one-shot involving the Bionicle series within my series (a bit confusing I know) that my brain thinks of or is inspired by readers like you.

 **Secondly** , as I have said before, I need at least 10 votes (Updated April 2) on my poll before I can finish the Epilogue, but I only have 5. This is because I want _your_ opinion on what song or songs the band should perform. I actually have 85% of it written, only because of a recent writers block as well as the fact that I'm not sure which song(s) you would enjoy. It's a multi-poll vote, so you can pick more than one. I really need those votes, so please choose which songs you would enjoy.

I have also change some of of the un-voted songs, so feel free to take a look. And as for why it's a blind vote, it so that there is no biased votes. I want a pure opinion from you readers, and nothing less.

 **Thirdly** , I have gotten accepted for a summer job interview that will have me working from 9 to 4 every week in June/July to August. I don't know the exact details yet, but I will be very exhausted afterwards both mentally and physically. It will be well worth it however, as I can make an estimated $4000 overall. This is a great opportunity for me, as it can open the door for future outdoor jobs that I will enjoy. I will also be spending time form my summer break from May to August studying calculus, as I am going to be retaking it in the coming year.

 **Fourthly** , University is my top priority. I have finally settled on doing Earth Sciences as my specialist program. But that is just for the undergraduate part. Then after that even more years doing a graduate program. So, I am not going to be posting frequently, or even at all for long periods of time. I want to become a field Volcanologist, or even just a field Geologist, which will mean days, weeks, or even months in the field with no access to the internet. My focus will then be on my work for the majority of the time around that.

 **Finally** , I am becoming more and more scatterbrained and distracted. I am not sure why, but it is giving me something akin to writers block that is leaving me high and dry. I do have the ideas and plans, they're even written down! But... I'm just not able to type what I need to. Heck, this has taken me _hours_ to write down!

This may be attributed to the stress of the coming finals in April, or my Aspergers Syndrome Disorder (ASD). I am low on the spectrum, so I am mostly 'normal' compared to others on the spectrum. I only have difficulties understanding certain social cues and behaviours, since my mom has worked with me since I was diagnosed at 5. Even still, I have my difficulties. I am also considered an outcast even among other ASD people. Unlike many who have little to no empathy for others, I have it in spades. My family has often joked that I hold "all the empathy in the world". Considering all the conflict and hate in the world, I wonder sometimes if it's true.

I also have dealt with past instances of depression, bronchitis/asthma, and instances of major freak outs that leave me almost 'brain dead'. The last one is more like a 'shut down', as I go silent, unable to think or do anything. It's like a mix of a panic attack, a mental overload, and an overload of stimulations (like too much noise or being stuck in an overcrowded room). So, sometimes I'll just hit a rough spot, and be unable to do anything, then just be so mentally drained that I need to sleep to recharge myself.

My main OC in this series, Emma, is based on my personality, mental disorder included. Only, she also will have a few other... problems.

 **Anyways** , I am going to be busy in my life, dealing with school, job (potentially), mental disorder, and just simply life itself.

I'm not saying that I _won't_ stop writing, but just that I am not going to have consistent postings for the future. I _will_ do my best to write this series, as it is my pride and joy to write. I am also working on another series in a different fandom, but it's a rewrite like this series, so my focus will be split between the two depending on my focus and ideas.

I felt that you all needed to know this, as you are wonderful readers who I feel are in the right to know what is going to happen for the foreseeable future. You are my inspiration and your opinion matters. I would love to hear ideas from you on how I can improve my stories and improve as a writer.

 **So** , if you want a quicker update, please vote so I can know what _you_ want to enjoy for part of the epilogue. Though I may not post till late April or May, the sooner I get those votes in the sooner the chapter can come out and the sooner I can start on the next book.

I am not trying to sound dramatic or pushy (or any other similar words), but I am in need of those votes, cause not only do I want your opinion... but I also don't know _which_ song or songs to put down! So, I will not be updating for a while, but I have _not_ abandoned this story, nor will I ever.

 **This is a PROMISE, and one I will KEEP.**

So, until next time!


	8. Epilogue: Only the Beginning

A/N - All right! April… almost May… three months later than planned, but oh well. I was cramming for my finals, so this story kinda took a backseat for a while. I'm free now, but if you read the updates on my profile bio, you'll see it's not exactly the case.

But since I'm here... I got accepted for a job starting mid-June. I don't have all the details yet, but it's an 8 to 5 weekday job. I'm actually working at a summer camp! Don't worry, I'll still have internet, but I will be dedicating a lot if time to it.

Anyways, this is it! The epilogue of Book 1! The conclusion… But don't fret, as this is only the first Book's ending. I have plans for many more, so get ready!

This chapter/epilogue is going have parts showing from different POVs, so be ready for sudden changes in perspective - nothing drastic! Just some outside perspectives.

As for my poll, I got enough votes (yay!), so the winning song is…

\- Legends Never Die (by popular choice)!

I have also added a second song by personal choice. I think you'll like it! I'm not going to put the full versions of the songs in, but enough that you get the sense of what's going on without accidentally boring you guys (No offence to anyone who prefers it that way!). I'll put the song names and who wrote them in the bottom note so you can listen to them if you want.

For my contest, the results are also in the bottom. (I'm just going to say sorry in advance. You'll understand when you read it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle or the songs. I only own my OCs and this chapter's plot.

Warning! This chapter is highly emotional! You have been warned!

* * *

Emma stared at what lay before her for a long moment, before leaning back in her chair with a sigh. Sitting in front of her was a small pile of papers, only three completed.

 _Geez… wake from a coma a week after being found injured the day you get caught in a storm, and you lose a whole month of school._ She thought with a scowl. Brushing her blue and tan bangs from her eyes with her pencil, the girl sighed again. _Of course, being transported to another universe full of fictional characters and having a several month adventure with them takes the cake. If it was even real…_

Setting her pencil down, Emma stood up, grabbing the crutches resting against the desk beside her. She then began to hobble over on her left leg to the door, grimacing as she moved her left shoulder. _Then again, how the hell did I get these injuries?_ Shaking her head, the thirteen year old made her way downstairs to the kitchen, careful not to catch her black track pants on anything.

Once she was in the kitchen, and balancing on her crutches with one hand, she opened one of the cupboards. Reaching into a ceramic bear-shaped jar, Emma pulled out a couple of decent sized cookies.

"Nothing like Mom's homemade Oatmeal Chocolate Chip for brain food." She muttered, turning to grab some milk one-handed. A soft thump alerted her to the presence of a certain cat. "Hi Sparks."

The fluffy, white, seven month old kitten mewed softly, trotting across the kitchen island to where Emma was pouring her milk. The girl rolled her arctic blue eyes. "No."

Sparks drooped, turning wide, pleading eyes to her owner. " _Mrow?_ "

The girl scoffed. "Kongu's Gukko had a more pitiful look than you when she wanted Bula Berries." Emma winced, reaching up to finger something around her neck only to touch her light-purple shirt. "If it was even real…"

Shaking her head, Emma sat down on a stool, absently sipping the milk and taking an occasional bite of cookie. Sparks, realizing that Emma was _not_ going to give in, jumped down onto the neighbouring seat, curling up into a white puffball. The girl snorted "Fur-ball," and gently scratched the kitten behind her ears with a free hand.

Emma had just finished her snack when the front door opened, and a smile lit up her face. "Hey Mom."

Amy smiled as she walked into the kitchen, carrying a decent sized bag. "Hi sweet pea. How're you holding up?"

The girl shrugged, wincing slightly as her shoulder flared. "I'm okay Mom. Really." She added, catching the look her mother gave her.

Setting the bag on the counter, the thirty-six year old woman came around, grabbing a beanbag icepack from the freezer. "Here, put this on." She instructed, smiling as her only child did so.

"Thanks Mom." Emma smiled back, before looking curiously at the bag. "What's that?"

Amy McFord hummed as she opened the fridge. "Why don't you take a look?"

The thirteen year old blinked, before turning to the bag. Opening it, she gasped as she pulled out a blue, ragged article. "Are these…?"

"You're missing stuff?" Amy finished, standing up with the jug of orange juice in hand. "Officer Robinson gave it to me. He said that the police just released it from evidence today."

Emma nodded faintly, already removing the jacket and pulling out her torn and formerly white t-shirt. She grimaced at the blood stained tears on the back. "Well, I know that I'm not gonna be wearing _this_ outfit anytime soon."

Ignoring her mother's snickers at her attempted joke, Emma put aside the shirt to pull out her jean shorts, which uncovered her backpack and shoes. "Well, at least my shoes and bag are salvageable…" She muttered.

"I'm going to do some paperwork in my office for Commander Brad. He needs those financial statements for Friday. So," Amy turned to give her daughter a look, "don't hesitate to call if you need anything. And I mean _anything_."

Emma absently nodded, her focus completely on her returned items. "Yes, Mom."

Amy smiled, taking her poured glass of juice with her as she made her way out of the kitchen towards the living room. "That's good- hello Sparks."

Emma sighed faintly as she heard her mother's footsteps fade, putting her shoes down on the floor. _Maybe it was all a dream and I got attacked by a coyote after all…_ She groused, remembering the cover story she had come up with on the spot when she was asked by the detectives in the hospital.

Picking up her bag, she grimaced at the dried blood on the top of it, before she placed it next to her shoes. "Scrap… I take it back - _not_ salvageable."

Leaning back, Emma winced as her shoulder flared despite the icepack on it. Reaching up to rub it, a faint glint caught her eye. "Huh…?"

Turning back to the bag, she blinked in shock at the silvery pendant laying at the bottom of the bag. "It can't be… unless…"

Reaching in, Emma gasped as she saw _exactly_ what it was. "My Translation Stone…" She said in awe. _It was_ real _. It was all real!_

Grinning like a fool, the girl happily placed the stone around her neck, breathing in deeply as it gave a faint glow. However, her smile faded as she realized what that meant. "My siblings… my people…" Emma murmured, fingering the stone. _They think I'm dead… oh Lord…_

The honorary Toa let out a small, muffled sob. _Vakama... Ta-ani… everyone… no…_ She was here, while they were there, and with her short life-span…

 _I… I'm never gonna see them again…! My new family…_ Emma let out a faint hiccup. _Even though I'm from Earth, they accepted me._ Cared _for me. I felt more at home_ there _than here…_ She let out another sob. _Even though I missed Mom and my friends… ARG! Can't I be selfish for one moment, to wish I could live in both worlds?! Why can't I?! WHY?!_

Emma broke down, sobbing hysterically. She sat there, crying into her hands, barely flinching when she felt her mother wrap her arms around her.

"Oh sweetie…" Amy murmured, hugging her only child. "Just let it out… shhh…"

The two sat there, the elder holding onto the younger as the latter cried, her heart tearing in two as it all came crashing down.

* * *

It was mid-November when Emma returned to school, two months after she had been transported to the Matoran Universe. A cool autumn breeze blew through the air, ruffling her mid-back length ponytail and bangs. Arctic blue eyes gazed up at the small, two story building, taking in the brown bricks and white accents. She ignored the other teenagers rushing around her, who were gathering into their friend groups before classes started.

Breathing in the autumn air - and hacking a cough when she smelled someone's cologne - Emma looked around for a familiar group. Absently, she adjusted the straps of her new blue nebula themed backpack.

"Emma! Hey!"

Looking up at the call, the girl grinned as she spotted Emily waving her arms up and down frantically. Her friend was wearing a light green hoodie with jeans, a green baseball cap with similarly coloured sneakers and fingerless gloves. Behind the green themed girl was the rest of her group, all decked out in their favourite colours.

Alana, wearing a red sweater-jacket with orange accents, black leggings and red sneakers, grinned as Emma made her way through the crowd. "Hey there tough-stuff." The red-head wrapped a friendly arm around Emma's neck. "You finally came back."

The blonde and blue haired girl laughed, gently unwrapping the arm. "Hey! The doctors at the hospital just gave me the all clear Monday, but Mom had me stay home an extra day to be safe."

Hank laughed as he came up. Dressed in a black leather jacket with faded jeans and black sneakers, his green eyes sparkled from underneath his black baseball cap. "You're back in one piece," He laid a black, fingerless gloved hand on her shoulder, "so that's all that matters."

"I can agree with that." Rebecca said, coming up and offering a fist. Emma blinked at it for a moment, before grinning as she bumped hers against it. The dual eye-coloured girl with platinum hair had a rare grin on her face, and was wearing a light-grey hooded cloth jacket with a visible white top, grey leggings and white boots.

"EMMA!" The girl squawked when she was tackled by Emily, only to soon laugh. "Okay! I missed you to Emily!"

Hannah shook her head, reaching forwards with Jack to pull the brown and green haired girl off. "Oh Emily…! You and your energy…" The black haired girl with blue tips held back with a purple headband gently began to scold her friend. Hannah, Alana's fraternal twin sister, was decked out in a dark blue sweater-jacket with purple accents, black leggings, as well as blue and purple sneakers.

Jack, who was wearing a brown leather jacket with a pair of dusty jeans and brown sneakers, snickered. "You guys know only Emily can have this much energy at eight in the morning."

Caitlin, who was standing next to the taller boy, giggled softly. "Honestly, I can tell this is completely normal for her." The blonde and aqua haired girl was wearing a teal jacket with ripped jeans and light green flats. Smiling at Emma, she then let out a surprised sound. "Oh _wow_ Emma! I _love_ the new look."

Alana nodded in agreement. "Dang Em'…" she chuckled, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you were a new person."

Hank let out a low whistle in agreement. "One things for certain," the black haired boy said, "it suits you."

Emma grinned sheepishly, brushing her bangs from her right eye. "Well, after everything, I figured that I needed one."

The blonde and blue haired girl was wearing boot-cut jeans, a white and blue zipper hoodie, and a blue baseball cap. Instead of sneakers, she wore blue and gold running shoes with similarly coloured fingerless gloves on her hands. Her jacket zipper was undone, showing a dark blue shirt with golden stars seemingly painted on it.

Hannah chuckled, coming up with a stunned Emily. "It's definitely an improvement." She grinned.

The early warning bell rang just then, signalling that classes would soon begin.

"Come on guys," Emma grinned, fingering the silver pendant on her neck, "let's get to class."

With that, the reunited group made their way inside, promising to meet at lunch.

* * *

"Well, well, well…" an unwanted voice sneered, "look who crawled back out of her hole."

"She should've just stayed in there." Another scoffed. "Didn't she know that no one wants a reject at our school?"

Emma rolled her eyes, placing her sandwich down. "Hello Jada, Liam."

The two bullies stood there next to the group's table in the cafeteria, arms crossed for intimidation as the two stared at the group with cold eyes. Liam was outfitted in a grey leather jacket with a brown top, baggy jeans and brown work boots. Jada, on the other hand, was dressed in a designer white jacket that sparkled, skinny jeans and white knee high boots. Both their hair styles had not changed, and their posse stood behind them - again, in similar outfits.

Jada glowered down at the dual haired girl. "What? Too intimidated to fight back?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Or do you just finally know your place?"

Emma raised a brow. _Honestly, after facing the Makuta, the Visorak horde, my half-crazed fire brother, and an angry Nivawk, you guys are nothing._ Aloud, she said, "Do I look like I care?"

She could hear her friends fall into a stunned silence behind her, along with some eavesdroppers. She ignored them, and gave the two bullies an even gaze. When the two didn't answer, Emma said, "Then go away. My friends and I have no time for… _nuisances_."

She knew that she had gone a little far when both bullies faces turned red in anger, but to be honest, she didn't care. Jada began to shout some not-so-nice words at her that Emma would never repeat in front of her Mom.

The blonde and blue haired girl ignored it with the thought of; _Onewa cursed worse than you did when he dropped something on his foot. It was also funnier._

Liam swung at her, but she deflected it as she stood, thinking; _I learned how to fight people worse than you with more control. My brothers and sister were great teachers._

Needless to say, Jada and Liam were being pushed back without Emma's usual temper flaring. It was confusing, mind blowing, and stunning all at once. But none of them knew why, and Emma wasn't going to say.

The bullies soon stormed off, realizing that they were getting nowhere and choosing to cut their losses. Emma calmly sat back down, and raised a brow at the seven stunned looks sent her way. "What?"

"Emma… are you feeling okay?" Rebecca asked.

"Fine." She answered, a little confused. "Why?"

Jack leaned forwards, saying, "Because you just deflected the two most vicious bullies in the school, _without_ losing your cool."

Emma sighed, picking up her sandwich as she said, "For some reason, I feel more… mature now." Taking a bite, she quickly swallowed before adding, "And no Hannah, I didn't hit my head. The docs at the hospital found no signs of a concussion."

The black and blue haired girl leaned back, pulling her hands away. But her blue-violet eyes were filled with concern.

Emma gave the group a - hopefully - comforting smile. "Hey, better that I keep my cool than lose it, right?"

The seven nodded, returning to their lunch. Even still, Emma knew that her friends had sensed that she was different.

 _It can't be helped,_ she thought, taking another bite, _but I spent so many months in their dimension, that I guess I… grew up a bit._

Giving a small shake of her head, Emma refocused on the conversation before her. She answered when asked, laughed when it was funny, and gave the occasional comment. But her mind was far away, watching more than doing. One thought briefly took her attention away.

 _I miss my ani and gi._

* * *

Rebecca knew something was different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her dual coloured eyes watched from over her sketchbook as Emma drew away. Absently brushing some stray hair from her blue eye, she watched as her friend let out a small curse, fumbling for her eraser.

The almost-white haired girl glanced down briefly at her sketch of a dove, before glancing up at the clock. Reading 1:50, Rebecca hid her sigh. _5 minutes till class ends. 5 more minutes._

She loved Art, she really did. But something was bugging her friend, and it was bugging her. Moving back to her sketch, she reminisced. _I was the first to reach out to her when she moved here three years ago. I was the one who brought her out of her shell. I_ wanted _to help her get over her fear of males - and I_ succeeded _. Yes, Alana and Hannah helped. Yes, Jack and Hank were able to show her that she had nothing to fear. Heck, even Emily's craziness helped! And it showed when Emma brought Caitlin in._ She let out a small sigh. _She_ always _confided in me. Why won't she now?_

Rebecca jumped at the small crash from across her and Emma's corner table. Looking up, she heard her friend mumble something foul under her breath as she bent over to grab the scattered drawing pencils. As her dual eyes glanced across the table, she froze as they landed on Emma's open sketchbook. _What in…?!_

A sketch of a group of six strange, four legged creatures stared out at her from the paper. They had elongated bodies, long reptilian tails, membrane-like sails and wedged shaped heads. Each seemed to have a unique look to them, with a paler shaded one having a noticeable horn on it's nose.

But what really caught her attention was the fact that each one looked almost… _bio-mechanical_ in appearance. The white haired girl could see armour on their chests, and what appeared to be weapons on their right front legs. And the _eyes…_ they seemed to be _glowing_.

Then she noticed the words - no, _names_ \- written above each.

Rebecca jumped when the sketchbook vanished. Looking up, she stiffened as her dual eyes met Emma's narrowed ones. Her friend clutched the now closed sketchbook to her chest, face hard. And was she _growling_?

The bell rang then, startling Rebecca even further. Before she could say a thing, Emma had already grabbed her stuff and vanished out the door. The white haired girl was quick to shake her head and pack her own things. But even still, her mind flashed back to one of the names she had caught.

 _What kind of a name is Nuju?_

* * *

 **(Normally, I wouldn't put a note in like this, but… boys, do NOT get any ideas! I'm not gonna go into _that_ kind of detail! Keep you heads out of the gutter!)**

Emily looked up from her green iPhone, closing the message app when the faint thud of a bag came from beside her. "Hi Emma!"

Her friend grunted out a reply, taking her gym clothes out and bolting for the girls change room bathroom stalls to… well, change.

The brown and green haired girl easily ignored it, instead pulling off her green top to pull on her yellow gym tee. She knew Emma preferred changing in private instead of in the locker area like every other girl.

 _Not like she's taking off her bra._ Emily thought absently, scowling as she fiddled with her belt. _But then again, 'Becca texted that she was acting weird in Art. And Jack had texted earlier something similar during Math - something about circular writing? - which is strange. Just like at lunch…_

Emily had finished pulling her grey shorts on by the time Emma came back. The two friends placed their stuff in the provided lockers, before sitting on the bench to tie their gym sneakers.

Glancing over out of the corner of her light brown eyes, she gazed worriedly at her friend. _Ever since the incident, Emma's been different. More mature. Like she-_

The shrill sound of a whistle startled Emily, and with a shriek she jumped. Emma yipped in surprise when she found a pair of arms grabbing her, and the two tumbled to the floor. The two girls struggled against one another for a moment, before detangling. The two quickly finished with their shoes before racing out to line up with the thirty-something other similarly dressed thirteen year old girls. On the other side of the gym the boys were lined up as well, and Emily waved when she spotted Hank's larger figure. The black haired boy waved back, winking a green eye. Emily felt Emma nudge her with an elbow, and she fell still as their gym coach marched between them.

"ALL RIGHT KIDS! LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!" Coach Sawyer bellowed. She stopped at the left end of the line, turning to face them with her thin but muscled arms crossed in front of her. "TODAY'S ACTIVITY IS GIRLS VS. BOYS BARRIER DODGEBALL. THE RULES ARE: YOU CAN ONLY HIT BELOW THE SHOULDERS; IF YOU GET HIT, YOU SIT OUT UNTIL SOMEONE ON YOUR TEAM CATCHES A POP FLY, THEN EVERYONE WHO'S OUT ON THAT SIDE IS BACK IN; IF YOU FUMBLE THE BALL AND IT HITS THE GROUND, YOU'RE OUT; YOU CAN ONLY HIDE BEHIND A MAT FOR SIXTY-SECONDS! ANY LONGER AND YOU'RE OUT; THERE WILL BE NO DEFLECTING IF YOUR HOLDING A BALL; AND, IF YOU HIT SOMEONE IN THE FACE, YOU'RE OUT FOR THE REST OF CLASS! ANY ATTEMPTS WILL RESULT IN AN OUT! UNDERSTOOD?!"

A chorus of **"YES MA'AM!"** sounded from the sixty students.

"THEN LINE UP AT THE YOUR END ZONES!"

Emily nearly tripped over her feet as she scrambled with the other girls to the side of the gym. Once she reached the thick far red line, she turned to line up behind it with her classmates. She grinned as she got into a running position, seeing Hank do the same across from her.

The coach raised her whistle to her mouth. "BEGIN!" The whistle blew.

There was a stampede as the two teams raced to the line of rubber balls sitting on the middle line. Emily managed to snag a yellow one, before ducking as a purple one flew over her head. Racing back, she dove behind one of the mats set up.

Keeping a mental countdown of how long she had behind this mat, Emily watched the other team. It wasn't long before she spotted one of the boys make a break for it, and she flung the ball.

" _Yes!_ " She hissed as the ball made contact with his arm. Emily then yipped, pulling her head back as a red ball flew where her face had just been.

A whistle blew. "KUSO! YOU'RE OUT! KAZAMI! HEADSHOT! YOU'RE OUT!"

Emily giggled as the two boys stalked over to the benches. Picking up a dropped ball, she dove out from behind cover just before her time was up. Grinning, she flung the ball. _Take that!_

The game continued on as such, with the two sides flinging the multicoloured balls at each other.

Emily panted from where she was taking cover behind a mat, Emma crouched beside her. "Having fun?" The blonde and blue haired girl teased.

"Oh… hush… you…" Emily breathed, pushing herself up. "I… just needed… to… get my… breath back."

Emma snorted, pulling the green ball in her hand back into a throwing position. "Uh huh." She then dove out from behind the mat, flinging the ball and rolling behind another mat.

The brown-green haired girl's brows shot up in surprise at the move her friend had just pulled even as the whistle sounded. _Since when could Emma do_ that _?!_

Emily wasn't the only one who noticed, and the boy's fists clenched in anger. _So, the little rat's showin' off?_ He snagged a purple ball up. _This'll teach her!_

Hank, who was taking cover behind a mat on his side, noticed the look in his 'teammate's' eye from across the gym. When he saw the boy's target, completely unawares, panic well up in his chest - all for the girl who the bully was targeting. "LOOK OUT!"

Emily's head snapped up at the yell, and she let out a cry of horror when she saw the purple blur racing in for a headshot. "EMMA MOVE!"

But before she herself could move, the most unexpected thing happened.

Emma, who was facing away from the incoming projectile, should have been easily hit. But instead, just as the ball neared her head almost a second later, she _leaped_. Time seemed to slow as the girl's body moved upwards, twisting over like a barrel roll. The purple ball now flew _under_ her instead of _into_ her, and with a flick of her right arm the ball was plucked from the air.

Time sped up right then, with the only sound being the loud thud as Liam, the bully, crashed back first onto the ground. The purple ball, which had slammed into his chest, bounced harmlessly onto the gymnasium floor.

Emily was fairly sure her jaw hit the ground, as was Hank. The two friends, despite being on opposite sides, were in total shock. As was everyone else who had seen it.

The coach, who's mouth was moving like a fish, was jerked out of her shock when the boy on the floor groaned. She quickly fumbled for her whistle. "KREN! YOU'RE OUT! GIRLS, POPFLY! YOUR BACK ON!"

The whistle startled several students, and they scrambled. The girls who had been sitting out rushed back onto the floor, a few tripping in their haste. But Emily was ignorant to all of that, her gaze stuck on her friend.

Emma was crouched, a hand in front of her for balance while her knees were bent. Her arctic blue eyes were narrowed - _focused_ \- and when the whistle had blown the blonde/blue haired girl simply stood up and darted for cover, narrowly avoiding a ball thrown in revenge.

The whistle sounded again. "ROGERS! YOU'VE HID LONG ENOUGH! OUT!"

Emily jumped, before letting out a curse. _Crap!_

* * *

 _Several Hours Later…_

Emma fiddled with the hem of her outfit, glancing up every now and then. The stage was set, and she could see the volunteers finishing up the last of the little things. Letting out a sigh, she looked over at her friends, who were finishing up with their gear and that. She glanced back out, and she could faintly hear the excited murmurs of the crowd.

She took in a deep breath, fighting back her nerves. _This is it,_ she thought to herself, letting out another sigh, _no going back now._

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Hank standing there. "You okay Em?" He asked, green eyes filled with concern.

Emma gave a weak smile, but even she knew it was fake. A look for Hank caused her facade to crumble. "I… I'm scared." She admitted, looking down. "For most of my life I've been the brunt of getting picked on, and now…" She glanced to the side, watching with a small smile as Alana and Hannah began to bicker, with Emily egging them on and leaving Jack and Rebecca to play peacemakers, while Caitlin giggled. "I… just don't want to let you guys down on our first performance."

Her larger friend said nothing, but then he pulled her into his arms. "No matter what happens Emma, you will _never_ let us down. You're our friend, and we'll _always_ be there for you, just like you are for us."

Emma felt tear prick her eyes, and she hugged Hank back. "T-Thank you…" She sniffed.

The two pulled apart, and after a moment, the girl snickered. "And since when did you get so philosophical?"

The boy turned red in embarrassment, muttering a few excuses. Emma laughed, and she only laughed harder when he lightly shoved her in retaliation.

It was then that she heard the announcer begin to speak, greeting the town. _"Hello Riverside!"_

"I guess that's your cue to get ready." Caitlin said, coming over with a longing yet nervous smile.

Emily wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry!" She assured, "Next time, you'll be a part of this as well!"

The blonde and blue-green haired girl cheered up at that. "Thanks!"

Hannah looked over at the announcer, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "We'd best get going." She said.

The group nodded, and with Caitlin wishing them luck they moved to the area set up behind the large red curtain. Emma took her place at the front, standing just behind the microphone set up there. Alana and her twin took up places on either side of her, with the redhead plugging in her electric guitar while Hannah adjusted the strings on her acoustic one. Behind the three, Rebecca got her violin ready, while Jack checked over his electric keyboard. And behind and to the side of those two Hank got behind the drum kit, absently twirling a drumstick while Emily got behind the soundboard like a DJ. But it would come in handy for the more electric parts, as well as add the sounds of any instruments none of them could play or owned.

All five girls preforming were wearing long sleeved dresses that hugged their upper bodies and loosened around the hips. The hem of the dresses came to their knees, and were colour coordinated for each girl. Each girl also had a matching ribbon holding their hair back in high ponytails. Emma wore gold, Alana red, Hannah blue, Emily green, and Rebecca white. All five also wore black leggings, and colour coordinated flats.

As for Jack and Hank, the two boys wore their own colour coordinated shirts, with the former in brown and the latter in black. Both wore black pants and colour coordinated shoes. Emma had to stifle a giggle as she glanced at Hank, who was wearing just black, no colour whatsoever. The larger boy was fine with it - he _asked_ for the colour after all - and when their eyes met he winked.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to settle herself, Emma focused on the announcer as he finished up.

 _"And now, without further ado, I have the honour of…"_

"Get on with it already…" Alana muttered bitterly. Hannah shushed her.

 _"…a new band, who have put together this amazing event…"_

Emily yawned exaggeratedly, while Hank tapped his foot in impatience. Jack and Rebecca glared at them both. The two quickly caught the looks, and sat perfectly still in embarrassment.

 _"I give you… The Elementals!"_

The lights dimmed as the curtain opened. The group got ready as the crowd became visible. From the sidelines, Caitlin flashed them a thumbs up.

The music started softly, with coloured lights backlighting their silhouettes.

Then the lights focused on her. _"Legends never die…"_ Emma sang softly on cue, _"When the world is calling you…"_

The crowd began to get excited.

She grinned, holding out her left hand. _"Can you hear them screaming out your name?"_ The other clutched the microphone.

She let out a breath. _"Legends never die…"_ She continued to sing softly, _"They become a part of you…"_ Emma pulled her arm to her chest. _"Every time you bleed for reaching greatness, relentless you survive!"_

Her arm then flew upwards as the lights exploded outwards, bringing the group into light.

Alana and Hannah could be heard on their guitars, with their voices faintly backing hers. _"They never lose hope, when everything's cold and the fighting's near…"_

 ** _"Oh oh…"_** The twins sang.

Hank had really begun to go at the drums as Emma continued to sing the lyrics, _"It's deep in their bones, they'll run into smoke when the fire is fierce…"_

 ** _"Oh…"_**

Emma grinned, feeling excited for the next part. _"Oh pick yourself up, 'cause…"_

The crowd went wild as the band hit the chorus. **_"Legends never die!"_** The three girls sang together, **_"When the world is calling you…!"_**

 ** _"Is calling you…"_** Emily and Rebecca echoed.

Emma caught Caitlin's astonished and excited look out of the corner of her eye, and she winked. ** _"Can you hear them screaming out your name?_**

Jack was grinning as his fingers continued to dance across the keyboard.

 ** _"Legends never die!"_** The three continued in unison, **_"They become a part of you…!"_**

 ** _"Become a part of you…!"_** The two other girls sang.

Emma grinned fiercely, her nerves finally washing away as she continued to sing, again taking the lead. _"Every time you bleed for reaching greatness…"_

There was an excited energy in the air as the band continued the rest of the song. By the time the music was fading as the song concluded, it could barely be heard over the cheering crowd.

Emma felt relief, excited that they had managed to do this without messing up. Looking over the audience, she felt a smug grin tug on her lips when she caught Liam and Jada's dropped jaws. The two bullies looked as though someone had just crushed their egos into a million pieces.

 _Not too far off._ Emma thought to herself, her lips twitching up. _Payback, no matter how unintentional, is SWEET._

Hannah's blue-violet eyes caught her arctic ones then, and the blonde-blue haired girl gave a small nod. They had one more song to preform.

The crowd fell silent as Hannah started to strum her guitar.

Emma sighed as the music started, but she held her head high. _"I always knew this day would come,"_ She sang softly, _"We'd be standing one by one, with our future in our hands…"_ she sighed faintly, _"So many dreams so many plans…"_

The girl could see the crowds' confusion, since they had just preformed an epic song. But there was a reason for this particular song, so she continued to sing. _"Always knew after all these years, there'd be laughter there'd be tears…"_

Emma could feel memories well up inside her, but she held them back. _"But never thought that I'd walk away…"_ She knew the reason she had requested they perform this song. _"With so much joy but so much pain… and it's so hard to say goodbye…"_

Thankfully, the audience got excited again, obviously enjoying the new piece.

 ** _"But yesterday's gone,"_** Emma sang the chorus, Alana and Hannah backing her again, **_"we gotta keep moving on…"_**

The girl felt a small tear well up in her eye, and she had to smile. _"I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know ya…"_

Her mind flashed back to her adventures, fondly remembering the six beings who had become like family to her. _"The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph…"_ The tear slid down her cheek, but nonetheless Emma continued strong. _"And hold you in my heart forever…"_ She smiled sadly, imagining the six of them watching her with proud, happy smiles. _"I'll always remember you…"_

By the time the last lyric left her lips, not only was the crowd ecstatic, there was almost not a single dry eye in the audience. The group bowed as one, and as the announcer came back on, talking excitedly, Emma only had one thought on her mind.

 _I hope I made you proud, my brothers…_

* * *

 _Elsewhere, far, far away…_

He stood in the center of the main Koro Square, the reflected light of the surrounding lava lake dancing on his bronze mask. In one of his aged hands he clutched a once beautiful blue crystal, now a dull grey, which had a thin chain of protodermis attached to it.

"It's been almost two hundred years now…" Turaga Vakama whispered softly, staring at the proper sized, brown stone statue elevated before him. "Two hundred years since… you passed…"

The statue was of his little human sister, who had been considered dead when no one could find her body in the bloodied clearing, nor in the coming days. The statue was more of a monument, constructed by her Po-Matoran friends as a way to remember her. It depicted her kneeling on her right leg, the other bent at a ninety degree angle. Her left hand held a spear, with the sharp end pointed to the sky and the butt end on the platform the statue had been carved on. The human's right hand was outstretched, palm up as if offering peace. The statue's face had a gentle smile carved onto it, much like the one that she had usually been seen with.

A few tears slid down Vakama's mask, but he didn't notice. Instead, he sub-spaced the crystal, and reached out his hand to the statue's.

 _Sister… if only I could see you again…_

Just as he laid his hand on its, the world went white.

* * *

Emma sighed, leaning against her bedroom's door. The fundraiser had been a success, and enough had been raised to renovate the Community Centre.

Pushing off the door, she made her way over to her vanity dresser. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she took in her gold dress, the black leggings, and the gold ribbon used to hold her dual coloured hair back.

 _Damn… I wish my brothers could have seen me, since I 'dedicated' a song for them._ Shaking her head, she pulled the ribbon tie, letting her hair fall to its mid-back length. She stared at herself, and raised her hand to a barely visible pale mark on her right cheek. An old burn, from the Morbuzak plant in Ta-Metru. _Just another one of many reminders of my life there…_

Sighing, she let her hand slide down, to where it landed next to a familiar pendant sitting on the dresser. "And this too…" she murmured aloud. "Just another reminder of a life and family I no longer have."

Emma laid her left hand on the Stone, letting out another sigh. _If only I could see you again, my brothers…_

Then, everything flashed white.

* * *

When her vision cleared, the girl was surprised to find herself standing in what seemed like a misty white cloud. For a moment, she was stunned silent, not sure what to make of this place. Then, she heard a voice that she never thought she would hear again.

"E- _Emma_?"

Eyes flickering downwards, the girl felt tears well up as she realized that her hand was - instead of holding the pendant - holding onto an aged, mechanical hand. A very _familiar_ hand.

She wanted to cry. "V-Vakama…"

Not a second later was the girl kneeling, her hand remaining tightly grasped in her brother's as the two hugged.

"I-I th-thought th-that I would n-never s-see you a-again-n!" Emma hiccuped, burying her face into the robed shoulder. The arm around her back tightened, and she could hear the tears in the Turaga's voice. "A-As did I… oh little sister…"

Emma held on for as long as she could, praying that if this was a dream then she never wanted to wake up. She wasn't sure how long she and her brother clung to one another, but when they pulled back - hands still clasped - it felt too short.

Vakama's hand lightly touched her cheek - the scarred one - and Emma leaned lightly into the touch. "For so long… we believed you were…" he couldn't finish his sentence, the emotions still raw even after all this time.

The girl gently placed her free hand on top of his, holding it to her cheek even as a single tear made its way down. "And for so long… I thought it was nothing more than a dream…"

The two reunited siblings stared at each other, neither wanting to leave, but both feeling themselves being pulled away. Tears were freely falling down both their faces, both trying to hold on to each other even as the world around them faded little by little.

"Will I ever see you again?" Emma whispered, tightening her grip on her brother's hands.

Vakama gave a weak smile, gently pulling the hand on her cheek out of its grip before using it to wipe away some of her tears. "If the Great Spirit permits, then I do not doubt it."

The girl gave a watery smile. "Then, this is goodbye for now?"

The Turaga gave her a nod, a sad smile on his face. "Yes, little _gi_ , but we _will_ see each other again."

"Then… tell the others I said hi."

"Of course."

Emma cried softly. "I love you _Ta-ani._ "

Vakama presses his forehead against her's, wiping the tears away even as he cried. "I love you too little sister."

Then the world faded away.

* * *

Emma blinked as her eyes opened. For a moment, she stood there silently, eyes moist with fresh tears. Then, she gave a weak smile as she wiped the liquid from her face.

 _I will see you again,_ she thought to herself, clutching the Translation Stone in a death grip. _Even if it takes all my life, I know that I will see you again._

Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she made that vow.

 _Dume was right. My destiny is tied to their world, and I_ will _return to it._

With that, she turned away to change. She never noticed the flickers of gold on her back as she pulled the dress off.

* * *

A/N - And so, the Book ends, but… as with many books, there _will_ be a sequel. So keep an eye on my profile [probably won't come out until mid-May… :'(…, but y'know, life… and I'm also working on another series (another rewrite!)].

As I have written before (I think), the Book will be broken down into Arcs. I thinking of doing three Arcs this time… we'll see!

And as promised, the two songs I used were:

\- Legends Never Die (ft. Against the Current) - By League of Legends

\- I'll Always Remember You - By Hannah Montana

Both songs fit surprisingly well, as Emma's journey isn't over yet (not by a long shot!), and she misses her other family.

Now then, as for the contest…

I have officially cancelled it. Why? Simple:

1) No one actually participated [though some people were nice enough to point me to websites, which leads me to my next point]

2) EMMA WOULD JUST BE _THERE_! She would literally do _squat_ , so I decided to remove this part of the story from her experience [I now see why no one else has put their OCs in that part…]

3) I have new plans. New, _glorious_ plans. Hehehee… just wait and see!

For those of you who gave me suggestions, please PM me. I have a zillion and one PMs stored, and I _really_ don't wanna go through every single one! For your help with the websites, I'll share a little surprise with you! *winks*

So, thank you, all of you who have stuck with me this far. As you can see, I have improved as a writer, and I thank every one of you for your support. This is an amazing mile marker for me, as I have never made it this far with a story (or in this case, series) before, and to have all of you following has given me great joy.

Now, I'm gonna cut the sap, and start vamping up the next book. I have a poll posted for it as well, so please check it out! Trust me, things are gonna get crazy from here on out! And as you can see, more interesting teasers for her future! Heheheh… anyone have any guesses?

'Till next time!

\- TFAN Override-Dragon Light

Next Book - Legends of Terra Book 2 Arc 1: Return to the Island

P.S. It took me a WEEK to figure out what to call it! Good grief!


	9. NEW STORY

Hey Everyone!

My second book is out! _Legends of_ _Terra Book 2 Arc 1: Return to the Island_ , is now out!

...Well, the prologue is. There's more info in the A/N. See you there!


End file.
